Without Someone To Share It With
by The gangsta of love
Summary: <html><head></head>Chi chi has died, been riencarnated now living a normal life without a clue as to what happened to her in her past life. not even all the power Goku's has isn't enough to get her back. Only his head and heart can do that. Inspired by Suiri's fic.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**What Up everybody? It's been a while. School just let out for the Summer and other than working for minimum wage and writing essays for scholarships, I've got some free time so I decided to take up Fan Fiction writing again. I'm a little rusty but bear with me please. This is my second DBZ fic and the last one was just a collection of one shots, so who knows how this will turn out. I've had this idea in my head for a while though so I thought I'd get it out.**

**This story was inspired by a fic called 'Second Chances changes nothing and everything' By a writer named Suiri. I just put a different spin on it and made it about Goku and Chi chi rather than Buma and Vegeta.**

**I don't own any Dragon Ball Series, but you should enjoy the read anyway.**

FLASH

Another burst of light flew across space. It could be seen light-years away but it could not be heard because well it was space, and too far from any mortal souls in any direction, but if any mortal could hear it, they would not know what to think of this mind blowing electrical storm, how to fathom the massive explosive power that took place out in this vast endless void.

No one would be able to comprehend that these bursts of magnificent immeasurable forces were caused by actual beings that were just having what they revered to as a simple sparing match. For these beings were on a whole other level from any mortal or from even most immortals. They were infinite in every way imaginable and even in some ways unimaginable.

BLAST!

However they were far from perfect and one of these eternal creatures just made a grave mistake when his blast accidentally obliterated an entire galaxy when it missed his opponent.

There was once a time when this immortal being would lament and become utterly distraught at the prospect of killing so many innocents with his destructive power however this time all he did in response was bashfully stare at where said galaxy once was, rub the back of his neck with his hand in embarrassment and utter a simple, "Oops."

His opponent stopped what he was doing to look at his friend's handiwork. He choose to see this as a good moment for a time out to see what could be done about the situation.

"No worries. I got it." He said as if the problem was nothing more than just spilt milk.

The being's eyes glowed a fire engine red and within only an instant the galaxy that had just been turned to dust was back to the way it was as if nothing had happened at all.

You see this was not the first time they had accidently destroyed something very important with their abilities but with the power that they had, fixing it was no more difficult than batting an eye.

Since they had taken this time out, the first being made a point to ask a question that had just struck his mind. "How long have we been at this for? In earth time I mean?"

It took the second being a moment to think of the answer. It would be so much easier if his friend were not still using measurements systems like time from earth. Seriously time meant nothing to these creatures, but the man insisted that as long as he shall exist, earth would be his favorite of all the hundreds of thousands of planets. It wasn't as if the second eternal being hated earth, it was just a little bothersome to have to be so specific as to use one planet's time system out of all of them.

"Well." He came up with the answer after some thought. "I'd say it has just been about… A few years, I suppose."

The first being flinched at the answer. He had thought it had only been a few months that they had been sparing for. That was the problem with being an eternal being, time was endless. It meant nothing to him. There was no need to keep track, however it did mean something to his friends and family whom he really should have visited sooner.

It was just like him to loose track of time while fighting and forget to see them.

He turned to the second eternal being. "Hey do you mind if we pick this up latter, Shenron? I think it would be a good time to go visit some old friends.

The being known as Shenron merely nodded in response. "Very well Son Goku."

Goku put two fingers to his head; geared up for instant transmission, and pondered as to whom he should go to see. He had the power to teleport to anyplace in the universe and any dimension as well. He had to go to his friends because they lacked said abilities. They were rooted to whatever dimension they were in.

"Let's see. He could see his granddaughter Pan and her Grandson Goku Jr on earth in the world of the living, but he went to visit them last time. There were also his two sons and his friends who were training with king kai. He'd loved to see how their training was progressing, and then there was his wife and other friends like Bulma in Heaven. They were the one's he hadn't seen in the longest time. He knew they would be mad for forgetting to drop by after so long and if he put it off for too long they would just get madder.

Chi chi and Bulma it was then.

In a mere instant he was gone from the reaches of space only to reappear in a flowered meadow with clear skies above him. This was heaven and only a few feet away from him, floated the blue haired women he had known from childhood.

Her face was young again, choosing to take the form she had in her early thirties in life, however now she had a halo above her head and her legs were replaced by a ghostly tail, not too far from her was Videl. Her body was in a similar condition, looking as it once did when she was young but now without legs and a halo.

At fist they stared a their old friend in shock, startled by his unexpected appearance. But just as quickly as Goku had come, Bulma's face contorted into something of an angry expression.

"Well if it isn't Mr. 'I've got the power to go wherever I want but don't want to use it!'" She spat at the man while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw come on Bulma. I'm sorry. I lost track of time sparing with Shenron." He sheepishly replied.

Bulma continued to huff. "Ever since you've become an eternal being those dragons are all you ever want to hang out with. I thought that when you hopped on that overgrown lizard's back all those earth years ago, You'd have the power to do just about anything you want, I guess you're just too cool for us now!"

Technically it was true, not the being too cool for his old friends thing, the thing she said about having power. That day all those years ago when he vanished on Shenron's back changed everything. He was officially apart of the club of eternal beings. He became an immortal with the power to go wherever he wanted, take any age he wanted, even grant wishes, although he still felt he needed more practice with that. All that power was hard to control, which is why he got to go to the dragon realm and train with all of them to learn the ropes of it all. He was the first non-dragon to ever achieve this honor. From that day forth he was the Eternal Saiyan.

Too bad none of this impressed Bulma. To her he'd always be that little kid she found in the woods and no amount of power he could obtain could change that.

Goku gave an awkward chuckle. Boy, if Bulma was chewing him out this bad for such a long absence, he didn't want to think of how his wife would react. That reminded him. Where was she? He was hoping she would be willing to cook him up something good. They may not need food to survive anymore but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the taste of his wife's cooking.

He voiced his thoughts "Hey Where's Chi chi."

The two women just gaped at the man like he had asked the strangest question and then they looked away, as if considering how to answer. AS if it was painful for them to elaborate

He didn't understand their silences at all. His smile disappeared and his face showed evident confusion.

Videl chose to break the silence. The man needed to know even if it was awkward news to give. "Goku, I… I really don't know how to tell you this, but… Chi chi is… is gone… It happened years ago. It was just her time. I'm so sorry but she's… not in heaven anymore… I'm sorry"

Goku gave her a funny look as his confusion increased. She was already dead. What was Videl talking about?

"I don't understand." He replied "What are you talking about?"

Videl looked the man in the eye as she explained. "It was her time to be reincarnated. We don't know where she is…But she's not Chi chi anymore… I… I'm sorry." She spoke as if the man had just become a widower.

**Well that's the set up. Tell me what you think. No seriously. I'll hold the second chapter hostage until I get at least about 3 (positive) reviews, so if you want to know how this is going to go down you gotta pay tribute by pressing that little review button below. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I was so surprised by your response to my first chapter! I got over twice as many reviews as I asked for! I actually had to hurry up and edit this chapter for you guys so I could keep up with my promise to give you the next chapter when I got a minimum of 3 reviews. Now I'm amping it up. I want at least 5 reviews before I put up chapter 3.**

**I just want to respond to two reviews specifically**

**Gue22: Most of your questions will be answered as the story progresses but I will tell you this. No, Chi chi did not ask to be reincarnated. It's the kind of thing that happens whether you want it to or not. Also yes, when she was reborn again she forgot everything about her prior life but don't worry, you'll still know it's Chi chi.**

**TevinSSJ3: After giving it some thought I will up the rating. This story will cover things that are not exactly kid appropriate by some standards, however I don't think it will need to go so far as an M rating.**

**To everyone else thank you so much for your positive feedback!**

**I own no Dragon Ball series. Enjoy chapter two.**

Chimerra smiled to herself as she picked up the dirty dishes off of the café coffee table. Why shouldn't she smile? She was now officially a high school graduate, and her graduation party last night was in her mind one of the greatest parties ever. Things were looking up. She had a great job working at her favorite café, she had a wonderful sweetheart, and If God willing, soon she would get that letter back in the mail stating that the scholarship she had worked so hard for was her's. Man, she could not wait for college.

"Scuse me waitress, another refill." A thin and pretty girl with bright blue eyes and long blond hair sang out happily to her from across the room.

Chimerra chuckled at the customer's actions as she put down the tray of dirty dishes and picked up the coffee pot. "Coming right up Ophelia. Cream, no sugar, just as you like it."

"Thanks, college girl." She teased, knowing that Chimerra didn't like being called that. College was still an entire summer away and she didn't want to jinx it, just incase something went wrong. Ophelia thought she was just being silly and overdramatic as usual.

"I should be thanking you, girl, for throwing me that surprise graduation party last night. You really went all out, there was so many people there." She said as she poured her a cup.

"As if I was going to let my girl graduate high school without a celebration."

Ophelia truly had gone all out for her. She invited everyone she knew and even a few of her own friends she thought Chimerra would like to meet, however when the night was over Ophelia didn't find the party to be as great as Chimerra did. Of course she didn't want to say 'you kinda turned the party I had planned for you into a snooze fest', to the girl out loud. It was her big night and as long as she enjoyed it that was what was most important anyway, so she put on a show and let her believe it was the best time ever for her as well.

"Hey maybe we could all do something fun together tomorrow night. I've got the day off?" The waitress suggested to her.

Ophelia flinched. By 'we all' She knew she meant some of the girls from the party last night. The one's that left early because Chimerra chewed them out for bringing beer. That's why the party didn't go as she planned it. Chimerra was the type of girl who lived by a strict moral code, one that included no swearing, going to bed at a decent hour, and no underage drinking. Honestly she loved the girl but she really needed to learn to lighten up and have fun. Ophelia may have been willing to put up with it, but her other friends weren't so willing, especially after that loud angry lecture Chimerra gave.

"Um I don't think that's such a great idea, hon. I mean their idea of fun is kinda different than yours."

"Chimerra frowned at that statement as she looked at her reflection in the dark coffee pot. She saw through Ophelia's nice words. None of those girls liked her. She didn't make any new friends last night. For so long Ophelia was trying to get her to open up and try new things, saying that people would appreciate her more if she was more open minded and let loose a little, but she just couldn't help it. She just didn't want to leave her comfort zone.

"What I mean to say is that you kinda um… Well my friends sort of…"

"I get it Ophelia!" She snapped.

"Well sweetie you know I think you're great but sometimes you can be a little…"

"FORGET IT!" She screeched not wanting to hear it from her again about how she can be too insufferable for most people's tastes. "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED I DON'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH A BUNCH OF DELIQUINTS ANYWAY!"

She stopped yelling when she realized that other customers were staring at her and now was not the time or place for one of her little temper tantrums. "Sorry." She muttered to the blond. "I gotta get back to work."

Chimerra worked for two more hours until it was time to lock up for the night. She checked the café door to make sure it was properly locked before she proceeded to walk home.

She mulled over how she handled that situation with Ophelia. She lost her temper again. Why did she always do that? One of these days she was going to loose all her friends because of her attitude.

She was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she heard the sound of someone coming closer. She spun around to take a look just to be sure.

No one. There was nobody there, however it just dawned on her that it wasn't exactly an appropriate hour to be walking home all by her lonesome. She brushed off the thought of anybody walking behind her and kept right on her stride homeward, still keeping her guard up however.

It was only a few more blocks then she would be home. But then that feeling came again. The chilling feeling that she was not alone. She picked up the pace a little but the feeling only increased. She broke out into a jog, yet still she did not feel safe. As she ran she took another glance behind her to check to see if anyone was there but if she had been paying more attention to where she was going rather than looking behind then she would have seen the very person she was running from as she slammed right into him.

"Ahh!" She shrieked caught off guard, she fell back right onto her butt.

She looked up to gaze upon the face of the stalker she feared only to stare strait into the dark eyes of a tall muscular man. He had to be about Six feet tall, his dark hair was crazy looking. It went out in spikes in multiple directions. His clothing was odd. It reminded her somewhat of what they wore in old kung fu films.

He just stared down at her. His black eyes piercing her soul as if he was looking for something inside of her own black eyes.

She could never in a thousand years guess the reason for his deep stare. That he was trying to confirm her identity. All evidence pointed to this young women being the one he was looking for but he wanted to be 100% sure.

She had some characteristics similar to his wife. Those were definitely her dark eyes and her body was just as short and petite as he remembered, but there were some things a bit off than what he had grown accustomed to.

Her long dark hair tied up in a ponytail was familiar but it seemed to be cut choppier than her old strait as a whip style and the texture of it was different too. Her skin was several shades darker, now resembling the color of milk chocolate rather than the porcelain doll tone he had grown to know. Her conservative signature Chinese dress was replaced by a modest tank top and a long skirt, much like how regular modest girls this age dress at this warm time of year.

Her entire face, her nose, jaw line, lips, had similar features but not exactly the same as it was before. One part of him knew this shouldn't surprise him given that she was reborn as a new person, the other knew that this would take some getting used to.

He shook off said doubts. After all the work he put into to tracking her down, going to king Yemma, getting him to go through such confidential files and then finding her in this city took longer than he thought, but he certainly was grateful. His wife was born again as a human woman on earth. He found her at an age when this wouldn't be too awkward for them. He didn't want to go through that whole mess of one of them looking like a kid while the other was an adult again and even though she may appear to look different, she was still just as pretty as she ever was. Not prettier or any less so, just in a different way.

He crouched down to her level and felt for her ki signature for his final confirmation that this was indeed his wife's soul.

Chimerra flinched at the mysterious man who came closer to her, and her anxiety grew even more so as a smile slipped onto his face. Her mind automatically went to the worst-case scenario and she reached into her back pocket for something to defend herself with.

"So it is you, huh, Chi chi." The stranger said to her all smiles. "I've been looking all over the place for ya. I've missed you."

Chimerra hadn't a clue what he was talking about and it only made her anxiety grow. The only explanation she could come up with for his nonsensical words were that this man had to be crazy. She had better act fast, or who knows what would happen to her!

"Whoops, Sorry I forgot. You don't remember me do you? That's okay. I thought that would probably be the case. You see the truth is I'm- AAHHHH!"

He was completely cut off midsentence by the young woman's surprise attack. She had pulled a can of mace right out of her back pocket and poor Goku got it right in the face. It stung like a solar flare and made his eyes water badly.

As the tall mysterious and obviously crazy stranger was preoccupied with rubbing the solution out of his red eyes Chimerra took this as her chance to make a run for it. She got off the street and made a made dash to her house, not slowing down or looking back once the entire way home.

After a few minutes the stinging began to subside and while Goku's eyes were still red and puffy at least now he could open them. He had already sensed that she had run off before he got the chance to see her do it.

He let out an aggravated sigh. "Well that didn't go went well."

**So tell me everybody how do you like the New Chi chi? You pronounce her name (CHEE -MAIR -AH). In order for the name to work for the story it had to be the kind of name that Chi chi could be used as a nickname for. I put a lot of thought into it.**

**As for the name Ophelia, well the last book we read in my English class was Hamlet and the name just stuck with me.**

**Well, I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa you guys. I guess not updating until I get reviews worked! You are really showing your love for this story! To answer some of your questions, yes she is black, and I was thinking of Uub's reincarnation story when writing this, but I actually forgot that Uub was reincarnated black, so that's not the reason I did it. I'm glad you like her though. As you get to know her you'll see Chimerra's living a life very different from Chi chi's but I want her personality to be as similar as it can be.**

**Oh also Gue22 You can't reach me by Email sorry, long story it's an old Email address **

**I own no Dragon Ball series**

"So then she blindsided me- literally, with some spray can that made my eyes feel like they were on fire and when I could see again, she was already gone. Then I noticed I was hungry so I came here to get something to eat and here we are now." Goku explained as he rubbed his protruding belly. In a little while it would turn back into hard abs like it normally did after one of his gorge fests but the nightmares poor Goku Jr who was sitting right next to him and watched the whole event take place would last for a long time to come.

Pan had already started scrubbing dishes as she listened intently to her grandfather's story. She was more than a little agitated at the moment. First her immortal grandfather had decided to pop in with no warning after not visiting them in a long time. Then she had to get out all of their food for him at this time of night when dinner was already done and cleaned up hours ago and now she had a truck load of dishes that would probably take until morning to finish cleaning. Not to mention a now traumatized grandson who just witnessed his Grandpa Goku violently devour enough food to feed a small village. She knew from experience that watching him eat like that for the first time was a lot to take in and would take even longer to get used to.

However the thing that annoyed Pan the most was the story she had just heard. She knew she should be used to his insane actions after all this time but she couldn't help but shake her head at how he handled that situation. Then again she couldn't really blame him. It's not like there's a manual on how to handle you're wife getting reincarnated and Grandpa Goku never knew how to handle Grandma Chi chi before anyway. Still not the best move on his part.

"Grandpa what did you think would happen? She doesn't recognize you and you just waltzed right up to her at night when she was alone in the city. This is Grandma we're talking about.

He had to admit there was some logic to what Pan was saying. Chi chi was always one to over-react and assume the worst and was also one to defend herself when she thought she needed to.

Goku just shrugged it off. "I'll just have to make myself more clear next time." He concluded.

Pan stopped her scrubbing and gave her grandfather an odd look at his last comment. She secretly prayed that he wasn't serious. This had bad idea written all over it, and she didn't even know how to begin explaining to him why.

Thankfully Goku Jr. who had finally come out of his shock spoke up before her and asked the one question that needed to be asked here.

"Uh Grandpa Goku? Why are you doing this? I mean what exactly do you plan to accomplish?"

Goku rubbed his chin in thought. To be perfectly honest he had never thought about the end result of talking to her. Could he really get back what he had before with her? She had a new life, one where she seemed to be just fine without him. This wasn't like the other times he had come home after a long period of time. They couldn't exactly just pick up where they left off. The rest of the family, the one they had made together was in other world. This really was a conundrum.

The true reason why he did this? Well he just felt like he had to, like it was wrong to not do something in this situation. He would get feelings like that a lot with Chi chi. He just had to do something because he felt he had to. Because it was right. There was no further explanation than that. So when he found out that she had been reincarnated he never questioned what to do or why he was doing it, he just had to reach out to her.

Once again he just shrugged all those thoughts too complicated for him to deal with off and a determined yet goofy grin came to his face.

"Well gosh, I don't know. I guess I'll just have to see what happens."

Once again he floored the people around him by taking a situation like this and putting such an innocent spin on it.

* * *

><p>"AND THEN, AND THEN I MACED HIM IN THE FACE! AND THEN HE STARTED CRYING! AND THEN I RAN HOME! AND sniff* THEN I RAN UP TO MY BEDROOM! AND THEN I LOCKED THE DOOR BEHIND ME! AND THEN~"<p>

Chimerra wailed out her story in hysterics as she sat on her living room couch clinging to Ophelia for dear life. Ophelia said nothing to interrupt her. She doubted she would be able to say anything over the poor hysterical girl's massive volume anyway. She just listened quietly, however she may have been paying attention to the wrong parts of the story.

She finally spoke up. "He called you Chi chi? Oh my god that's adorable! From now on I'm going to call you Chi chi for short."

"OPHELIA I WAS ALMOST ATTCKED BY A STRANGER AND THAT'S WHAT YOUR STUCK ON?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I have no doubt you're telling me the truth but have you considered that you were mistaken. I mean from the sound of your story this guy didn't even try to touch you, and you know you kind of have a habit over exaggerating, sweetie."

That was an understatement. She was the type of person to fuss about everything. She once got a B + on her report card instead of her usual A+'s in one of her advanced classes and she cried that this would cause her to loose her chance at college, never get a career, and that she'd have to live off the street.

"I am not exaggerating! You were this close to seeing your girlfriend on the news as a murder victim!" She huffed.

Ophelia just sighed. It looked like this was going to be one of those times when she was going to be difficult. Although considering poor Chimerra's past experience with men, she supposed she understood why she would get so wrapped up about a situation like that. But even still there was nothing she could say to her about something that had never even happened. She would just have to wait until she wound down.

She got up off the couch and said, "I'm sorry honey, but It's getting late and I better be heading home now."

Not wanting the blond to get into any sort of trouble walking home like she had, she let her go. "Okay be careful getting home tonight, I love you."

She smiled back at her girlfriend "I love you too, Chi chi."

"Hey!"

"Just teasing! Tee hee!"

Chimerra bent over to her and gave her lesbian lover a sweet kiss goodbye before she walked out the door.

**If any of you managed to guess correctly the relationship between Ophelia and Chimerra, give yourself a round of applause. This is certainly going to make things harder for Goku now isn't it? **

**Short chapter, I know but I promise the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own no Dragon Ball series**

Goku Jr. walked down the streets of the big city. It was a long way coming here, almost two hours and he took a bus. He knew he really shouldn't be here, especially alone. He didn't really like the big cities. Too much potential to run into trouble. That's what scared Grandma Chi chi. She thought Grandpa Goku was a crazy stalker.

But he felt he had to come. His Grandpa was so nice to him and was always helping him out whenever he was around, and this sounded like it was important to him. So this may be a good opportunity to help him out for once. Plus this café Grandma chi chi works at supposedly makes great bagels from what he had heard.

When he finally made it to the café it suddenly occurred to him. He had no idea what this woman looked like. Yes he had seen old pictures of her in Grandma Pan's scrapbooks but she probably didn't look like that anymore and she probably didn't go by Chi chi anymore either.

This was going to be harder than he thought. He wanted a chance to talk with her and clear up that misunderstanding that Grandpa had caused. Maybe even put in a good word for him too.

Poor Goku Jr knew what it was like to not be able to get a girl to like him, not that there was any girl in particular that wanted or that he was a player or anything, but it would help his confidence at least a little if one girl in his class didn't stick up their nose at him. The girls in school teased him for being so short and baby faced. He was often mistaken for being younger than he really was.

Grandma Pan had told him that Sayians age slower than most humans. From what he had heard Grandpa Gohan's voice still cracked when he was 18 years old, and uncle Goten was mistaken for a teenager until he was 30! It was one of those things he'd be grateful for when he'd become an old man but as for right now he dreaded the embarrassing prospect of not starting puberty until he was 15.

It sounded like a Sayian could use all the help they could get when it came to the ladies. He was happy to help his grandpa if he really liked this lady.

He looked around the café. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, so he didn't have to worry about it being too busy. The lunch rush was over by now. There probably wouldn't be as many waitresses on duty at the moment either so all he had to do was narrow down the ones that were here. Then again, what if she wasn't working today? Maybe this was a bad idea- whoa, wait a minute!

He did a double take. There was one waitress in particular that was definitely familiar. It was only for a second but he could swear that he saw a woman from his grandma's scrapbook. When the second was over he knew it wasn't her. She didn't dress the same and she was of a completely different ethnicity, but the way her hair was tied up in a bun and the look in her dark eyes were exactly like Grandma Chi chi's.

He had never looked for a person's reincarnation before so he didn't exactly know how to go about it but he had a pretty good idea he should start with her.

She stood behind the counter wiping it down. Goku Jr. took a deep breath as he walked up to it and sat down. He probably should have put more thought into what he was going to say to her.

"Uh hi miss, um could I get a toasted blueberry bagel?" Well it was a start.

She looked down at him and smiled. "Sure thing sweetie." As she was preparing the bagel she politely started up a conversation with him. "So are you here with your momma, cutie pie?"

Goku Jr. let out a frustrated sigh. Yet again he was mistaken for being younger than he actually was. "No, I'm ten. I took the bus here by myself. My name is Goku Jr. And I um think you may be the person I'm looking for."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she set his blueberry bagel in front of him. "What do you want with me GJ?" She asked curiously.

"Uh well" He stuttered out. "A few nights ago on your way home from work did you happen to run into a man who looks like me?" He mentally cursed at how pathetic he was sure he sounded.

Chimerra was taken back by the question. Who was this kid?

"That guy was my grandpa. He didn't mean to scare you that night, he's sorry for doing that. Really he's harmless, he just wanted a chance to talk to you. Looking back at it cornering you on a city street at night was a bad way to go about it but-"

"Hold up!" She interrupted him. "GJ, did you say 'grandpa'?" She had no trouble believing that that guy and this kid were related. This kid could be his little clone, but 'grandpa? Looking back she couldn't exactly pinpoint the man's age but even if he had kids at a young age and then those kids had kids at a young age, it was still pretty far fetched that he could have a ten year old grandson.

"Actually he's my great, great grandpa Goku, but that just seemed so long that we had to shorten it." After he said that he knew that it felt like weird thing to say to this lady as his grandpa's wingman. Maybe looking too young wasn't the only reason he couldn't get a girlfriend.

Chimerra gave him an incredulous look. "You kidding me?"

"No it really was too long. I could never keep track of how many greats there were." Another voice chimed in.

Both GJ and Chimerra practically jumped at his sudden appearance. When did he get here?

"Jeez grandpa, what are you a ninja?" GJ spoke up.

Chimerra was much more taken back at his sudden appearance. She let out a shriek at seeing him again. As she backed away from him she pointed her finger at him accusingly and forgetting that she was at work she threatened. "You stay away from me, you hear! I- I have a rape whistle!"

"Ah no don't!" Goku put his hands up in defense. He didn't know what a rape whistle was, but if it was anything like that spray stuff she used on him last time, he didn't want to.

"Hey there's no reason for that, we are in café full of people remember?" GJ spoke up as the voice of reason.

"Oh yeah…" Chimera suddenly realized. The last thing she wanted to do was make a scene, she was trying to break that habit.

She glared at the tall spiky haired man for a minute longer. He still looked a little on edge, like he was bracing himself for her onslaught. Then she looked around. The café might not be extremely crowded, but there were plenty of people here to bare witness if he tried anything.

"Fine. You've got something to say, spit it out!" She snapped at him. She'd listen, but she wouldn't get any closer, she still didn't trust him.

GJ sighed in relief that things didn't get out of control. Then he looked to his grandfather. He may have terrible luck talking to girls but this was his wife. Surely he had a plan as to what to say to her.

"Okay." Goku replied as he let his guard down a little when he was a little more certain she wouldn't attack. "What I wanted to tell you the other night was that My name is Goku and I've been looking for you for a while because you're the reincarnation of my deceased wife, and I want to try and ask you about how you would feel about picking up where we left off."

Gj did a face plant.

Chimerra just stared at him waiting for the punch line to this weird joke. Yet after a few moments of silence it didn't come. Maybe she had just heard him wrong.

"What?" She muttered out.

"Well you see when a person dies their soul goes to either heaven or hell, or to the kai's to get training but that's a whole other thing. After spending some time in the afterlife, their souls are reborn again into a living being with no memories of their previous life, and we call this reincarnation. It can happen to any soul any time. Maybe they'll spend a trillion years in the afterlife or maybe a day. I had this one friend named Uub who was reincarnated in the same week he died, but that's because I made a wish that he would, you see in his previous life he-"

"What are you talking about!" She snapped getting fed up with this man's nonsense.

"You're right, I'm babbling." He said as he scratched the side of his cheek in slight embarresment. "Well the point is my wife Chi chi was reincarnated into you 18 years ago. I've been looking for you ever since I found out. You see I'm an immortal and I don't really want to have all this power but live forever alone so I was thinking that since you're technically Chi chi you could just come and be my wife again like you were before, what do say?"

Gj and Goku waited in silence for a moment just for some sort of response out of her. Goku was surprised by her storming away angrily, but Gj wasn't surprised at all after that explanation, and he thought he was bad a talking to ladies.

"I'm going on break!" Chimerra announced as she ripped off her apron."

"Hey where are you going?" Goku asked as he followed her. Maybe she just needed to be sold on the subject. "Hear me out. Marriage isn't all that bad. You can cook and clean the house, while I go out to train for a while. It's hard sometimes, but there are a lot of good times too. Like how sometimes at night when we're in bed but we're not sleepy yet we make love and that's a lot of fun-"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME CRAZY MAN! YOU NEED TO BE COMMITED!" she yelled back but did not stop to look at him, she didn't slow down her fast paced walk, she just wanted to be away from him. That's what she got for listening to him. She should have just followed her instinct and kicked him out of the café.

She was so mad she almost walked right past Ophelia who had just entered. "Hey girl you-"

"WHATEVER IT IS, YES! JUST GET ME AWAY FROM HERE!" She grabbed her girlfriend's arm and practically dragged her along with her out the door.

"Chi chi! Wait!" Goku tried to call out to her.

"LOOK!" She snapped at him as she finally turned back to talk to him. "SEE HER? THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND WE'RE A LESBIEN COUPLE! I'VE GOT NO INTEREST IN BEING YOU'RE WIFE, YOU'RE WIFE'S STAND IN, OR YOU MENTAL INSTITUTION NURSE, EVEN THOUGH IT'S CLEAR YOU'RE IN DESPERATE NEED OF THAT LAST ONE! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FROM NOW ON! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

And with that she stormed off again, dragging a confused Ophelia in tow.

Goku, who at this point joined by his great, great grandson just watched her go. It was clear there was nothing more that could be said to her when she was like this.

GJ had just came in at the end of that little rant but he could still he hear her screaming all the way from inside.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape as he mulled things over in his brain. His grandmother was over a hundred year old sassy martial arts master, his great, great grandfather was an all powerful, immortal being born on another planet, and his great, great grandmother was a homosexual black 18 year old café waitress. He needed to go home and lay down.

Goku had a something else going on in his head and he voiced it out loud to the ten-year-old boy.

"What's a 'lesbian couple' mean?"

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that freak!" Chimerra muttered to herself as she stirred the pot of stew on her kitchen counter. Usually cooking calmed her down. It was her favorite hobby, but after a day like today she was just too upset to think about anything other than what had happened.<p>

"Be with that guy? As if! I already told myself I am done with men for good and this man is off his nut! What would momma say if one afternoon I brought home an immortal white guy as my husband? She'd have a heart attack! Wait a minute what am I saying the guy's not really an immortal, he's just crazy!"

As she was letting out her frustrations on their dinner, her mother walked though the door. "I'm home."

Chimerra turned to see her mother slump down onto a kitchen chair. She looked completely exhausted. Suddenly, her own problems didn't seem so important.

"What's wrong Momma?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Oh I am just tired. Long day." She replied.

Chimerra always worried about how hard her mother worked. She needed to work two jobs just so they could make rent. She was barely ever home and that's why Chimerra did the cooking and cleaning. Anything to help take some of the work load off her mother's shoulders.

"Um Momma. I was thinking. If I get this scholarship, than it would mean that I probably wouldn't need such a big paycheck. We could use that extra money for-"

"I know where this is going. Don't underestimate school sweet heart. You're gonna need all the money you can get, and I am not going to take any of your hard earned cash away from you. You earned it."

Chimerra and her mother lived in an apartment with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen and living room. It wasn't all that fancy. The rooms were small and the walls were thin. Ever since her father left, money had been pretty tight, but her mother wanted her to have the best education she could get. She saved up a little for her, she let chimera get a job, she made her go out for scholarships, anything that would help, and she would always refuse when her daughter offered up her hard earned money. She'd sooner work 24 hours a day than take her daughter's money.

Chimerra stared at her mother softly. She respected her mother almost as much as she hated her father for taking all their money and their big house in the divorce. She couldn't tell her mother about this guy that was bothering her. It would just give her too much unneeded stress; especially after the scare she put her mom through last year with that other guy.

She smiled fondly at her tired mother. "Dinner is almost ready, are you hungry?"

**Oooooh more mysteries.**

**I don't know about this chapter I'm a little iffy on it, tell me what you think you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to start this chapter off by answering some questions. **

**Debby: In the DB universe they have places based off places in our world but they are not **_**exactly**_** like ours. For example Mt. Paoz is based off of a mountain range in China, capsule corp. is in a city that I think is inspired by a large Japanese city, so to answer your question no, she is not an American because there is no America in the DB universe but I suppose the city she lives in could be similar to an American city if that answers your question. If not let me know.**

**Isabelle Prado: Thanks for the kisses. It makes me feel appreciated.**

**I own No Dragon Ball series.**

"Mom is a what?" Goten asked in disbelief.

"18 year old, black lesbian waitress. I told you." Goku answered his son

After that little disagreement with his wife, Goku decided to get a new perspective on the situation. He decided to go to Other world to see his friends and sons. They had been summoned to train with the kais after their deaths.

Goku wanted to speak with them right away but when he got there he got a little distracted by all the sparring matches that were going on around him and he wanted to see how they all progressed in their training so they spent about almost two days earth time fighting.

When they finally took a break, that's when he sat down to tell them.

"Wow, Dad how do you feel about all this?" Gohan just had to ask. It was awful that his mother no longer remembered them. It seemed as though in his entire life from the moment he was born, to the moment he died and then on, he could always rely on his parents. Now his mother just wasn't… Mother anymore. All of her devotion to their family that had helped inspire him to start a family of his own was wiped out of her mind. If he felt this bad, he could only imagine how his father felt.

"Well if what Goku Jr told me about lesbians is right than it's kind of a relief. It wasn't my fault that she turned me down. I didn't do anything wrong. That's just how it works."

As usual everyone was floored by his easygoing attitude. Unless it was a life or death situation, problems like these would just roll right off of him.

"Man that is just crazy." Krillian said. "Why does she like girls?"

"Probably for the same reasons we like girls." Yamcha replied.

Krillian thought about that for a moment. "….. Yeah those are good reasons."

"It certainly does make things tricky." Goku mused. If she was attracted to ladies, there was nothing he could do compete with that. He wasn't lady like at all and considering how most ladies he knew acted, he was kind of glad not to be.

"Dad do you really think this is a good idea to pursue this any further? I mean if she's gay, there's really nothing you can do, and considering what you've told me so far, it sounds like what you're doing is just harassing her." Goten suggested.

"Hey I've been in tough situations before haven't I? What have I always taught you boys? Never give up."

Gohan sighed. "Listen Dad, I know this is a big thing to accept but you are an immortal now. Even if you do manage to win her over, she'll just grow old, die and get reincarnated again and you'll be the same. It happens to every dead soul."

"Well not to us because we've been specially chosen to train." Uub chimed in.

Well yeah, okay, not us, but it'll happen to everyone else over in heaven and hell. Reincarnation is just a natural part of the afterlife. You live, you die, you spend some time in the afterlife and then you live again. It could happen ten million years after your death or only a few hours, nobody can tell for certain." Gohan continued.

"It'll even happen to Videl someday and when that day comes, whether it be tomorrow or an eternity from now, it'll be very sad for me but I accept it."

"Maybe." Goku reasoned, but then he gave them a compelling counter argument that none of them were prepared for.

"But you're rooted to this dimension. If you could still see her, touch her, even after her time to be reborn comes, wouldn't you do something? Could you really stay away and ignore her? I mean what's the point of having all the time in the world without someone to share it with?"

The group of men all sat in silence, they were all in deep thought about what Goku had just said, until they finally came to a conclusion. They all shook their heads yes and agreed

"Yeah. You go get her dad." Gohan said. It was all he needed to hear to be convinced. His father was completely right. There would be no way to let Videl go if he could hold her the way his dad now has the opportunity to hold his mom, even if she'd never recognize him. If there was any way he'd take full advantage of it.

But what are you going to do to get her to like you?" Trunks asked curiously.

Goku opened his mouth to say something, when he was suddenly struck by an ominous feeling. She was in trouble!

"I gotta go." He said in a rushed tone, and without any explanation further, he instant transmission himself out of there.

* * *

><p>Chimerra could not wait for this night to end. It was the busiest night they've had in a long time. Two buses filled with hungry young lacrosse players came in to dine after a big win. For over an hour and half there were no seats or dining tables to be spared, and boy did they leave a mess. They should have been done with closing an hour ago but thanks to them this was taking forever.<p>

At least they were almost done. There were only three customers left in the café and boy did she want them to leave. They were three college boys, obviously drunk, just free loading on a night on the town. Couldn't they do that some place else?

Chimerra caught one of them pouring the contents of a flask of alcohol into his coffee while the other two just laughed like idiots.

"Hey. We don't allow that here! Take your booze and go!"

"Aw come on, baby." One of them slurred.

"We are trying to close! Now shoo!" She would not put up with their crap.

As she walked over to the counter and began to wipe it down. She heard those three boys again. They walked right up to her and the ringleader of the group of idiots said, "Hey baby, I couldn't help but notice you looking at me back there. You wanna ditch this place and party with us?"

She was in no mood for this. "You must be more wasted than I thought."

"Aw come on, don't be a bitch." One of them cooed at her as he reached up to stoke her cheek.

She smacked his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

SMACK!

The next thing she knew she felt his hand connect with the side of her face. The forced knocked her back into the counter and she fell to the floor face first.

For a moment dizzy stars clouded her vision but the three scumbag's menacing chuckles brought her back to reality. They thought that was funny, and Chimerra knew even before they started to approach her that they wanted to have some more fun, in ways that completely petrified her down to her core.

No, this couldn't be happening! Not here! Not in her favorite café, her second home, where she always felt safe! This was a total violation in so many ways!

She shut her eyes as she tried to think of something to stop them quick! But after a moment went by, she didn't feel anything. In fact she heard footsteps. What in the world?

She cracked open her eyes to see what was happening and looked up surprised to see the crazy man from the other day, Goku walking around the three boys and putting himself in between them and her. There was something about him that was different form before. His eyes held angry intensity. His posture, his walk everything about him was intimidating. Every movement held power in it and demanded respect. He meant business and was not afraid to show it. Not even for a moment did he take his glaring black eyes off of the three college boys and even in their drunken state of mind they could see his rage and that's why they backed away and gave him and Chimerra who was still on the ground behind him space.

"Make a single moment closer to her and I won't be held responsible for what happens to you." Goku threatened.

He didn't want things here to get messy. Well in some way he did. He wanted to punish these boys for raising their hand to harm his woman, but he understood the consequences of what that would lead to. He always thought best in these situations that called for action. These boys were nothing and with all the power he had he would probably destroy them and most of this city block if he tried anything, not a good thing to do inside Chi's work place, or in front of her at all. He just hoped that they would have the sense to walk away.

The boys glared at him for a minute longer. It was clear he wasn't backing down. "Man, she's not worth this shit!" and they walked out the door.

Goku's features softened slightly; crisis averted. He turned around and stretched his hand out towards the girl, offering her help back up to her feet.

Chimerra was still in shock about what just happened. That was a close call, and _this guy_ of all people came to her rescue? The person she was sure she would try it on her when they first met? She had a lot of things going on in her head. She needed time to think. She ignored Goku's offering and shakily pulled herself off the floor. She didn't notice his concerned expression.

"Uh um. Thanks." She sputtered out, clearly frazzled by the recent trauma. Even Goku could read the anxiety on her face. It was the weirdest thing. Chi chi never looked like that, so lost looking, so shaken to the point of not knowing what to do. Chi chi was never an indecisive person. This was such a strange look on her.

Chimerra took a few shaky steps one way, then the other, like she was pacing. She didn't know what to do with her self. Her eyes kept shifting to everything in the room but Goku.

"Uh, um, it, it's closing time, so- s-so you shouldn't be here… You should be somewhere else… um not that I'm ungrateful for what you…. Not that I asked you to… that is…"

"Hey are you okay?" He asked concerned, taking a step towards her.

Chimerra didn't know what did it, but a damn broke inside. "NO I'M NOT! I HATE GUYS! I ESPECIALLY HATE GUYS LIKE THAT! THINKING THAT THEY CAN USE THEIR STRENGTH TO MAKE ME DO WHATEVER THEY WANT! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING, AND IT'S ALWAYS SOME PLACE THAT I JUST ASSUME IS SAFE! MY HOME, MY WORK, SCHOOL! I'M ON A SIDEWALK ON A CITY STREET AT NIGHT AND WHEN I HAVE MY GUARD UP AND I'M READY FOR HIM, HE TURNS OUT TO BE A REGULAR GUY. A WIERDO, ABSOLUTLY, BUT ONE WHO WOULD LATTER COME IN AND RESCUE ME AND CONFUSE ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMARROW! WHY, WHY ME? WHY IS IT WHEN I'M LEAST EXPECTING IT? WHY?"

"I don't know!" Goku yelped. Now this was the chi chi he remembered. Just as loud and scary as ever.

Chimerra was panting by the end of her speech. It felt good to get that off her chest but at the same time she felt a little bad because she was letting it out at an inappropriate time, place and on the wrong person."

"Aw man." Chimerra just slumped down into a chair.

Goku stared at her in silence. He really wasn't sure of what to do. "Um…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe we should sit and talk about this?"

"I don't think that's such a good-"

"Please?"

He didn't really know what to do. He didn't know if there was anything to say, or if talking would make her feel better. He was so bad at these kinds of things. The odds were against him. He barely knew his wife anymore and the things that he did know were not stacked in his favor. I mean she was gay after all. But he knew he had to give it a try. He did know one thing for sure after all. He really didn't want to leave her like this after what had just happened.

Chimerra stared at his pleading facial expression. He was practically begging her. He looked like a puppy that wanted a treat so bad. She couldn't say no to a face like that. Something inside of her just melted. A voice inside of her whispered for her to do it.

"All right take a seat."


	6. Chapter 6

**I own no Dragon Ball series.**

Chimerra sat dumbstruck as she gaped at the man who sat across from her. She thought she would be nice and offer him some of the day old bagels that the café wouldn't sell tomorrow. She had never seen anybody eat so much, so fast.

She was still in shock when Goku finished and asked her, his mouth still full with at least six bagels at once. "Mo mi moomoo buru rate gurs mo mush?"

His talking with a full mouth shook her out of her stupor. "Uh, What was that?"

He swallowed his food and asked again. "So why do you hate guys so much. I'm not attracted to them either but I don't hate them."

She let out a sigh and put her head in her hand. "Because I've never met good one."

That was strange. Never in her whole life? "What about your dad?" Chi chi always had a great relationship with her father.

"He's the worst!" Chimerra began her story. "For as long I can remember he was always mean to my mother. They met when he was in law school and while she was in college. He made my mother drop out. He said she wouldn't need a degree because he wanted to be the breadwinner. He was such a perfectionist. Nothing was ever good enough for him and he'd take it out on us. Momma still has a few scars from the times he got really mad after loosing a case in court.

I was 11 when Momma finally filed for divorce, but he was a lawyer and she didn't even have a college degree. He got everything. Our house, the money, he would have gotten custody of me too if I hadn't begged to stay with Momma."

Goku couldn't comprehend that story. As a father himself he couldn't imagine hurting your children just because he was angry over something else entirely. He never raised his hand to hurt his kids unless they were training and they were prepared for it, and even then, it was never enough to scar them, and hurt his wife? He could never even bring himself to raise his voice against Chi chi, even at rare times when he was angry with her let alone purposely hurt her so badly.

"I never understood how anyone could be with someone like that… Until it happened to me…" She spoke as if she were ashamed.

"It happened last year. He was my first boyfriend and he was a year older than me. He'd do some… Really scary things. He'd get so angry and beat me but latter he'd be so sorry and I forgave every time. He'd say such awful things that hurt my feelings but I just let it go.

My mother was so worried. She wanted to help but I just shut her and everone else out, everyone except Ophelia. She was my best friend and she just wouldn't accept being shut out when she could see I was in trouble like that. I don't know how far it would have gone if she didn't rescue me. She gave me a shoulder to cry on, and the night that he broke my wrist, she convinced me to call the police. He went to jail for assault.

After that I decided I was done with men and I slowly fell in love with Ophelia. She is so wonderful. I feel so safe when I'm with her.

Goku had no clue what to say in this situation. He never would have believed this could happen to her. It was so surreal. Chi chi never needed to be protected from things like that. She was very independent and always stood up for herself, and even if she did manage to take on someone she couldn't handle, he'd always be able to help her out. How could she have gotten in so deep?

"You're safe around me." He muttered out. It was all he could come up with to say.

Chimerra gave him a soft gaze and smiled. "Look I'm sorry for yelling. You're weird but I guess you're not as bad as I originally thought. Maybe we can be friends but-"

"Why can't we be together?" He just didn't quite get it.

"Goku…" She began. "I think that maybe you're holding on to something that's just not there. I don't know anything about you're wife, but I'm not her."

"But you're just like her."

"You barely know me."

"Sure I do. You stubborn, loud, have an unpredictable temper, modest values-_

She cut him off. "Yes that's what you've seen of me so far but you don't know-"

Goku continued, "Education is important to you and so is family. You're really good at cooking and housework, you love kids."

Okay, she thought. He must have guessed at that. "But you don't my-"

Your favorite flowers are tulips, your favorite color is yellow, your favorite food is Chinese."

This was getting creepy. How in the world did he guess that? He couldn't really know all that. She tested him. "What's my favorite movie?"

"Goku thought for a minute. "Hmm. I don't know."

"See? You don't know everything-"

"You weren't one for watching TV or movies very often, but It's probably something that has talking animals in it. You know something family oriented."

Okay now this was getting _really_ creepy. "Uh I gotta go." She said as she bolted for the door. This was too weird.

"But Chi chi wait!" Goku followed after her.

She turned back to him and said. "Look Goku. I don't have time for this in my life right now and even if I did, that wouldn't change the fact that I'm with someone. _A GIRL!_ So I… I'm just sorry!"

Goku stood there watched sadly as she walked home. It really was true. She just didn't want him. It was all thanks to her that he had a family, that he wasn't alone. He was on his own ever since his grandpa died when he was a kid. But after all these years, all the changes his family went through. Kids being born, growing older, having kids of their own, and eventually dying, there was one thing that stayed constant, her devotion to him. He never could have imagined that one day he'd wake up and it was all gone. She had always come to him, how was it that now she wanted nothing to do with him?

He felt a pain in his heart. It was kind of like that terrible feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever he had gone too long without eating but this time it was in his chest. He didn't want her to go away.

No! He wouldn't give up. There had to be something he could do to win her back. He just needed to think. What was the one thing he could do for her that would make her happier than anything?

Then it clicked. Yeah, that would work!

**I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to leave you guys on this cliffhanger. So what do you think it is he came up with hm?**

**I would just like to take a moment and tell you guys that the relationship that Chimerra described is quite typical in abuse cases. And before you ask how anybody could be with someone like that, know this: 1 out of 4 women will go through some type of abuse in their lives. It's a real statistic, and studies show it's usually someone you wouldn't expect. If you ever do have a friend who is in a bad relationship like that she may try to shut you out and tell you to mind your own business but don't let that happen. Ophelia did the right thing. Convince her to go for help and stay with her as a friend. Remember that crimes that involve abuse are one of the rare crimes that we blame the victim too. Don't blame her. That's not what's most important.**

**This has been a fan fiction public service announcement.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Question answering time!**

**Tevinssj3: She has no memories of her past life but she knows as much about it as the general public, which probably isn't a lot. Seriously who records history in their world?**

**Gue22: that is so cool! I really want to be able to travel a lot and see so many new places!**

**I own no Dragon Ball series.**

Chimerra had just got to work. She slipped on her apron and prepared for this to be any normal day when her boss came up to her.

"Chimerra, I just hired a new employee. I would like you to train him and show him the ropes of how we do things around here, alright?"

That was odd. It was a strange time of year for them to be taking in new applicants for the job, but she was not one to refuse her boss. "Alright." She replied.

"Good. He's right over here."

Chimerra followed her boss to the front counter expecting to meet a 16 or 17 year old, who applied for the job just for some extra cash. Maybe it was to save up to buy a car or to help out with their college fund like the average person who came here looking for a job, what she was not expecting was to see Goku standing there. His face contorted into a large grin when their eyes met. He held up one hand to wave hi to her.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She whispered to herself in disbelief.

"Chimerra, this is Goku." Her boss introduced.

She glared at the immortal Sayian in front of her. He was up to something. "We've met." She said to her boss with a little bit of misdirected venom in her voice.

"Oh?"

"We were married in her past life." Goku chimed in.

"NO WE WEREN'T!"

The café manager glared at Chimerra for her outburst. This wasn't her first time she lost control of her temper and he did not like it. "Now listen here, Chimerra, you may be a hard worker but you can't keep making a scene like that. You do it too often. Learn to control your temper or look for another job!"

That shut her up. She couldn't afford to loose this job. She needed the money for college. "Yes sir! Sorry Sir!"

"Good, now show Goku here how to toast Panini's." With that he was off, leaving the two alone.

"Goku what are you doing here?"

"I thought of the one thing you wanted me to do from day one of our marriage. I got a job. It was either that or give Gohan the space to study, but since he's dead and done with school I don't see how that would have done any good." This was perfect. Now she was required to spend time with him.

"I never asked you to get a job! I don't care if you're jobless!" She yelled. She didn't know what to think of the guy. On one hand he seemed like a nice man she had ever come to meet on the other he was a weirdo who was really getting on her nerves. He just wouldn't take a hint, and now she would be stuck with him all day.

"Arg! Just follow me and do what I say!" She showed him the kitchen where they made the food. She got out the slicer and a large chunk of ham from the refrigerator.

"Okay The first thing we do is slicing the ham into slices for the sandwiches." She slowly ran the chunk of meat over the blade. Thin slices fell off the back and onto a tray.

"Now go slow and be very careful no to cut yourself on the blade. Keep your fingers away from it." She advised as she handed him the meat to let him have a try.

Goku took it from her and proceeded to do it as she showed him.

"Good just keep it up like that. When you're done with this piece, there is some more ham in the refrigerator. I'm going to go get the bread and mustard."

She left him a lone to do his job. It took her five minutes to get what she needed because unfortunately for her they kept everything up on high shelves where she needed to find a step latter to reach.

She came back, expecting Goku to be almost done with the slicing only to be surprised that it was all gone, even the slices she had already cut for him.

"Goku where is the ham?"

He had such a guilty look on his face that he refused to look her in the eyes when he answered. "Um…. I don't know, _gulp."_

He was such a terrible liar. She could see with his puffed out cheeks and the tiny food particles on his face that he was just chewing something in his mouth.

"You can't eat that! It's for the paying customers! You could get fired if you're caught steeling food!" She berated.

"I'm sorry Chi chi! It was an instinct. I've never made food for anyone else before. When you give me food I just automatically eat it." He tried to rationalize.

"STOP CALLING ME CHI CHI!" She yelled. She was sick of him thinking she was his old wife. Chi chi was not her name.

"Can I call you Chi?" He tried to compromise.

She couldn't take it anymore. She gave up "Sigh. Fine!"

"Yes!" Goku whispered to himself. He would often call his wife Chi for short in the old days too. He was finally able to strike the first compromise with her. This was progress!

"Well, don't just stand there! We need more meet!" She walked around him to the refrigerator to replace what he had eaten. She hoped he wouldn't be this much trouble all day.

Goku scratched the back of his head as he thought up a way to break the bad news to her. "Uh about that meat, Chi….."

"What?" Her question was answered when she opened the large refrigerator door only to find the thing completely empty. It wasn't like this when she just opened it up 10 minutes ago, before she left Goku alone.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO!" This was a large walk in refrigerator! It had enough food to feed a restaurant's worth of people for nearly a week and he cleaned it out completely within five minutes! How was this possible?

"GOKU DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE ARE IN? YOU ARE GOING TO GET FIRED AND I MIGHT GET FIRED AS YOUR TRAINER RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU!"

"I got hungry." He tried to reason.

"Oh my God! What are we gonna do?" This was a disaster! The café had only just opened an hour ago and they were already out of food! He ate everything save for the coffee beans. They were so fired! "Oh man! I wish there was some way to fix this!"

Goku was struck with an idea. "Wish? That's it! We'll just wish the food back!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The eternal dragons taught me how to grant wishes. If you make a wish for all the food back I'll just use my powers to grant it and then it'll be like nothing happened!"

"Goku, that's insane! We don't have time for your crazy ramblings right now!"

"Just trust me. I'm not great at it but I've been practicing. You need to make the wish. I can only do it if someone else says it out loud."

He held his hands out toward the now empty refrigerator. He was ready. All he needed was to hear it.

"Arg!" Just what she needed on top of all this, Goku going through one of his crazy bouts! She looked at him as he waited patiently for her. Fine! It was clear he wasn't moving until she played along.

"I wish we had some more ham!"

Goku's eyes glowed a bright fire engine red that surprised Chimerra. Something was happening! She watched in amazement as his body began to glow and right in front of him something appeared.

Even more surprising for the both of them, ham did not appear. Instead a large live pig materialized before their eyes. It was huge and it squealed out widely as it thrashed about. It ran past the two of them and into the dining area. Without needing to see it happening, they could hear the commotion it was causing. People shouted as it squealed and screeched as it loudly crashed into things.

Goku stared at his hands and let out a nervous laugh. He knew what happened. Granting wishes was hard and he hadn't been practicing nearly enough. Truth be told that was the closest he had ever come to granting a wish correctly. I mean ham is made from pig. Too bad it didn't help the two of them because over all the yelling and the crashing Goku could hear the manager yelling "GOKU, CHIMERRA! CONSIDER YOURSELVES FIRED!"

Goku turned to look at his woman. She just stood there and stared at the spot where the pig had materialized in utter shock. Then she got a look on her face that Goku recognized well. Her eyes rolled back into her skull and her legs began to wobble. Goku managed to catch her as she fainted before she fell to the floor.

**I actually work part time at a café like Chimerra except I'm not a waitress I bus tables. At my café we do actually sell Panini's. I don't know if they do at any of your local cafes.**

**And now I leave this chapter with Chi chi's signature move. Fainting at weird times. She should seriously look into that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own no dragon ball series**

When Chimerra awakened after fainting, she was not happy with Goku and she was not afraid to show it.

"YOU COST ME MY JOB!" She screeched as she pounded her fists on his chest.

"I said I was sorry." Goku replied as he watched the tiny young women waste a lot of energy in her futile attempt to do him some damage. It was a little awkward but it didn't hurt him at all. He just let her do what she needed to do to let it all out.

"That was my favorite café! I loved that job! Now how am I supposed to make money for college?"

"Gee, you haven't saved up enough yet?" From what Goku had heard she had been working there for two years. He had never step foot on a college campus before so he had no idea what they were like or how expensive they were but they must serve great food for it to cost that much money.

"No I haven't saved up enough yet! What am I going to do?" Goku could see that she was about to cry. This was his fault; he really wanted to help her out.

"Here." He held out the paycheck that the manager gave him on his way out for his 20 minutes of work. "You can have it."

She looked at the man. He really did seem sorry and it was genuinely sweet to give her the only $4 he ever made. She was starting to calm down. "Okay, okay. You're right. I have saved up quite a bit, and I can find more work, not to mention that big scholarship I've been waiting for…. I suppose this isn't a total disaster."

"See there you go." He encouraged. She was past the point of crying and screaming but he could tell she still needed a little cheering up. "Hey maybe you'd like to come over to my granddaughter Pan's house for lunch. She's a really good cook!"

This man had a granddaughter. That little bit of weirdness reminded her of another little bit of weirdness that just happened. "How did you do that thing with the pig?"

Goku was going to fly them both over to Pan's house but then he remembered that doing so would freak her out some more. His wife always got nervous flying. Chimerra as a first time flyer would definitely faint again. So they began to walk to the bus stop.

"I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>For the next week Goku was in heaven. Well he was on earth but it felt like heaven. Chimera was more willing to hang out with him. She insisted that they were just friends but to him it all felt like old times. They often hung around Pan's house. Chimerra didn't think there could ever be a sassier old woman than her mother but boy did Pan prove her wrong.<p>

Pan and Chi would cook big meals for Goku and Goku Jr. while they watched them train in the back yard. Goku would always go so easy on GJ, Pan would berate her grandson for not working hard enough to keep up with Goku, Chimerra stood back and watched in amazement at the moves they could pull off, and GJ was always too out of breath to say anything. It may not have been exactly like before but Goku was having just as much fun as he used to. He was with family again.

After diner Goku would tell them all stories of the old days, Of the dragons, of space, of fighting, all of his adventures. Pan knew some of the stories well because she was there for some of them but others were before even she was born. He would go on and on until these dinnertime stories would turn to bedtime stories. Chimerra was still a bit skeptical of it all, mostly because it was all just too incredible to be true but after all the things she had seen him do she was slowly starting to believe.

There was a little problem with that. It was giving Ophelia a bad feeling, and it only increased as her girlfriend kept right on talking, and talking, and talking. It was clear that she adored this new family that she had become friends with. But it was getting to the point where she sounded like a soccer mom blathering on about her kids and honestly it was getting annoying.

"So as me and Pan were setting up the picnic, the boys were just up in the air, oh did I tell you that GJ. Is learning how to fly?"

"About a thousand times." Ophelia replied dully, wondering why her girlfriend was now into spouting fairytales.

"And they were fighting so hard, they needed to take off their shirts because of all the sweat. Well it was a hot summer day after all, and their muscles shined in the light of the sun-"

"Okay I need to stop you there!" The blond interjected the last thing she needed was the image of two sweaty guys running around on a hot summer day and honestly the look on Chimerra's face while she described it was a little unsettling for her.

"What's wrong, honey?" Chi asked. They were supposed to be having fun on a date, yet she could pick up on her partner's uncomfortable feelings.

Ophelia sighed. "Sweetie. I need to ask you something that I've been afraid to ask you for a long time because I've been afraid of the answer… Are you sure you're gay?"

Chimerra was completely thrown back in shock by the question. "Where is this coming from?"

"You've been hanging around that guy for a while now."

"What? Don't tell me you're jealous! Ophelia, sweetie don't be ridiculous! I love you!" She placed her hand on top of her partner's hand affectionately, but it did nothing to sooth her doubt.

"I know you do. You love my mind, my heart, my soul, but what about my body? Even if you fall in love with someone who's your own sex you're not truly gay unless you have some attraction for their body. Now I know you want to wait until you're married before you do anything like _that_, but you never kiss me really hard, you never seem to look at me with lust when we're alone, in fact besides holding hands we never doing anything like a couple unless _I'm _the one who initiates it. It makes me feel weird."

Chimerra never knew her partner felt that way. She felt awful for making the woman that she loved so much doubt their relationship. "Honey, I swear to you I think you are the most sexy, beautiful, attractive woman I have ever seen, and I love every part of you." She assured. Then she bent over and gave her the sweetest kiss she could give her.

It made Ophelia smile to hear that, but while most of her doubts were gone, there were still some that lingered. "Good because you do know, whether you are gay or not isn't something you can choose, right?"

"Yes."

"And if you try to fake it you'll never know what real satisfaction is."

"I know! Now give me another kiss!" They kissed again before they proceeded to order something to eat for their date.

* * *

><p>As Chimerra turned the corner to her apartment building she was surprised to see Goku standing there in front of it. "Oh hey Goku! What are you doing here?"<p>

I just got here. I was wondering if you could make me something to eat. I'm starving." He put a hand to his growling stomach.

"Tee hee! Why does that not surprise me." She said now used to his inhuman appetite.

"Oh and a minute ago the mail truck pulled by your-"

Chimerra was by the apartment mailboxes in a second. This had to be the day. The wait was killing her! She grabbed all the letters inside and flipped though them, keeping an eye out for one address in particular. Bill, Bill, wait! Yes! Here it was! Her scholarship letter! It had finally come!

"Oh my gosh! This is it!" She jumped up and down excitedly in front of Goku, confusing the man.

She stared at the letter in her hand like it was precious treasure. "This is my future. The contents of this letter will let me know whether of not I can afford college… Oh I don't think I can open it."

She shoved the letter into Goku's hands. "You open it! Read it aloud to me!"

Goku had heard her mention before about this scholarship letter but from the way she had spoken about it and the way she was acting now, he was expecting something more. This looked just like a plain old letter to him. Still if she saw it as a big deal and it made her happy he would be glad to grant her strange request of reading this letter, although he didn't understand why she couldn't read it herself, didn't she know he was not good at reading?

"Okay." He opened the envelope and looked over the paper inside. "Um…"

"Give me that!" She snatched the paper from his hands and brought it close to her face to read it herself.

So now she could read it? Once again Goku did not understand her.

As Chimerra's eyes traveled the page her face went from excited, to confusion, then to hopelessly crestfallen. Her eyes went wide as she gazed up and lost her grip on the paper on her hand, letting drop to the ground. "…I didn't get it…. My final shot at getting money for college and I…"

"Chi?" Goku put a hand on her shoulder. He still didn't quite understand the true gravity of the situation. That her dream university that she wanted and worked so hard to be accepted to was now out of reach all because of her lack of funds. He didn't understand how this put a damper on her career, on her whole future. He didn't understand how a simple letter that she was so excited about only a moment ago was now the cause of so much sadness, but he did understand one thing. From the look on her face she was depressed and hurting and he wanted to do something to fix all this.

At the feel of his warm, strong, and on her shoulder the poor young woman just broke down into tears. She embraced him as hard as she could and buried her head in his broad chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. Goku just wrapped one hand around her and used the other to rub comforting circles on back as a method of calming her down.

If they hadn't been so preoccupied at that moment they might have noticed Ophelia come around the corner. Chimerra had accidently forgotten her cell phone on their date and she wanted to return it to her, but at that moment she saw the one sight that she was dreading for almost two weeks. Her girlfriend was being hugged so tightly, so affectionately by someone else. She didn't know what it was about but it was clear that she was enjoying the feel of this man from how hard she squeezed back.

Ophelia decided not to disturb the moment they were sharing so she just decided to walk the other way before they noticed her. She would give her girlfriend back her cell phone the next time she saw her, along with a piece of her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own No dragon ball series.**

Chimerra made her way up to her girlfriend's apartment. She had no idea what Ophelia wanted but it seemed pretty important over the phone. She knocked on the door and the blond gave her the okay to enter.

"We hardly ever hang out at your place, baby." She greeted with a smile but Ophelia only acknowledged her with a cold indifference that confused her greatly.

"I asked you to come here because I needed to give some stuff to you." Ophelia handed her the cell phone that she had left behind at the restaurant.

"Oh thank you, I was looking for this and I was getting worried that I would never find it." She thanked with a smile. Still her girlfriend offered her no comfort. She had quite the professional look on her face.

"That's not all I wanted you to have. I want you to take this." She gestured to a cardboard box on the living room table. "It's everything you ever gave me. I think it would be best if you take it all back."

Chi was getting more and more confused and she didn't like where this was going. "What are you doing? Why would I take all that back. I wanted you to have it."

"Because that's what you do when you break up with someone."

Her eyes went wide. She was utterly shocked by what her partner had just said. "H-How can you want to break up?" It barely came out as a whisper. She was too stuned.

Ophelia heard it though. "Because I'm not gonna waste my time dating a girl who's not gay. I'm a treasure and there are girls out there who'd be thrilled to be with me. Honey, you're just too scared to be with a guy and I'm not gonna be a suitable replacement."

"But you're not a replacement! Ophelia, I love you!"

The blond lesbian reached up and touched the young woman's cheek to tenderly wipe a way a tear that fell. "I'm sorry. It's not meant to be. You're a sweetheart but I need to be with someone different." She picked up the box of stuff and handed it to her. "Will you please leave now. I'm getting ready for a party tonight."

She ushered Chimerra out the door and shut it behind her.

Chimerra slid her back down the door until her butt his the floor. She couldn't hold back her tears.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" These stiletto heals were killing her. She should have just stuck with her regular shoes. I mean who was going to be looking at her feet? Chimerra was dressed up for a night on the town and ready to knock em dead. She ditched her modest tops and skirts for a tiny mini skirt, a leather jacket and a spaghetti strap shirt that showed a very noticeable amount of cleavage. Her normally neatly tied back black hair was now a wild mess that flowed all about everywhere and she wore enough eye make up to make her eyes look like a raccoon.<p>

She'd show Ophelia. If this was the type of girl she wants, she'd get it. She'd go strait up to her; show her what kind of wild child she can really be and then show her how completely into her she was. If she wanted a fun, wild, lesbian girlfriend that's what she'd get!

She could hear the blaring loud techno music even outside the building. She saw flashing colored lights coming out of the window. Chimerra gulped down her fear. This was it!

She climbed the stairs and made it to the apartment where the party was. There was a guy at the door he had a list of names of people invited to the party.

"Name?" He asked Chimerra.

She did her best to pull of the sexiest pose she could do for the guy and fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm whoever you want me to be." She really hoped that worked like it did in the movies, because it felt like the most awkward thing she had ever said to anyone and it didn't help that he was eyeing her funny.

"Go on in, sweet thang." He stepped aside for her and she walked right on in.

The first thing she did was keep her eyes open for Ophelia, but that was hard. There were people crowding around everywhere. The music, if that's what one would call it, was loud enough to split an eardrum and the flashing rave lights could give a man a seizure. People actually liked this?

She found her across the room, talking with a few girls. Chimerra squeezed her way through the crowds of people to get to her. "Hey, what's happening?"

Ophelia plus the girls she was speaking to looked her way. Ophelia was shocked. Chimerra came to a party like this? On her own? Dressed like that? "Chimerra what are you wearing?"

"Oh this? Just a little something, something." As she spoke ever so seductively, she casually grabbed a beer from a nearby table and opened it. "So who are your friends? They're cute." She took a sip of the beer and immediately had to resist the urge to spit it out. God! That was awful! It took so much will power for her to swallow it.

"Chimerra, don't" Ophelia was getting embarrassed for her. This wasn't her at all.

"Don't? Don't what? Take your cuties away from you? Naw, I wouldn't do that. But they really are cute, huh? Maybe we could all leave this place together? What do you fine sweat hearts think?"

They all began to walk away from the poor humiliating girl. "Chimerra. Go home. No one's buying it."

Chimerra just stood there staring at the spot where those girls once stood. She could feel tears about to come but she couldn't now. Not here. To stop the tears from flowing she took another deep swig of the beer. She ignored the taste.

* * *

><p><em>Brrrring!<em>

_Brrrring!_

_Brrr-_

"Hello?" Pan answered. Who would be calling at this time of night?

"Hey Pan~ Put yer granddaddy on th' phone." Chimerra's voice slurred out

"Grandma Chi?" What in the world?

"Purty please?"

Pan put down the phone and called out for her grandfather. Within a minute he came and took the phone from his granddaughter. He brought the phone to his ear. He wasn't used to using the phone he hoped he was doing it right. "Hello?"

"Gokuuuuuu~ come get me!"

"What?" This was really weird. Chi was calling him at a strange time of night and she sounded so weird, like she was sick.

"Goku… Goku listen I drank too much, and now…. And now I don'ts know where I am. Use yer superpowers and come find me."

He didn't quite understand what was going on but from what he was hearing, it seemed pretty bad. The urgentness of the matter seemed to creep up on him "Okay I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and put two fingers to his head to find her ki. He found it within seconds. She wasn't hurt or scared, but there was certainly something wrong with her. Was she sick? He needed to get to her right away.

* * *

><p>She hung up the cell phone. She was so out of it she didn't see the guy come by and sit next to her until he had his hand around her.<p>

"Are you Goku?" She slurred.

"Baby, I'll be whoever you want me to be." He put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I want you to be Goku…"

He was just about to grab her clothes when-

"WAHH!"

He was completely startled by the sight of a man materializing out of thin air, he fell backwards.

Goku paid no mind to the strange man. He didn't know what he was doing there and he could care less at the moment. The most important person was right in front of him and that was Chimerra and that's all he cared about. He took a step toward her and took notice to her pale face and dull eyes with worry. He gently grabbed her arm. "Don't worry. I'll take you home."

A moment latter they were instantly transmissioned out of there, leaving the creepy stranger shocked and alone. A second later Goku and Chi were in front of her apartment building.

SLAP!

Chimerra smacked Goku across his broad chest, she would have aimed for his face, but she was short and still a little unfocussed. It didn't hurt Goku but it did confuse him.

"What was that for?"

She pulled the arm he held onto out of his grasp. She wobbled slightly on her feet but she refused to break eye contact with the man.

"It's all your fault! I lost my job, my girlfriend, my, my… I'm sure other stuff!"

"Wait. You lost your girlfriend?" He wanted to be sure he heard correctly.

She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down to her level, partly to shout in his face, and partly to balance herself. "Yes, jerk! Ophelia broke up with me cause of you! You, you, you… are very sexy aren't you? Tee Hee!"

Goku was thrown off by her change in demeanor. One second she was shouting at him, and now she was all giggly and staring at him funny. He was used to her mood swings, but this was extreme even for her.

That's when he smelled it. The foul stench of alcohol and vomit that was radiating off of her. EW! Is that why she'd acting this way? Goku hated alcohol. He had tried it on various occasions and each time ended the same way, he'd take one sip, then spit it back out. He couldn't understand why some people like it so much. Especially considering what it did to you when you had too much of it. It was especially odd that Chi would have drunk so much. She drank maybe a few times a year and each time she'd never even finish her first glass. He had never seen her drunk before and he really did not like it. One moment she was slapping and yelling at him the next thing he knew he had to try and pry her hands off of him. Yes he wanted her tender affection, but not like this.

He took a step away from her to avoid her advancements but when he did, she began to sway unsteadily on her feet without him for balance. Oh boy. "Come on lets just get you inside."

He scooped her small figure up and cradled her in his arms and carried her all the way up to her apartment. She helped direct him there, telling him which way to go and then getting out her keys for him. Luckily. Her mom was working late. It would have looked really bad if a tall adult man carried in her daughter when she was clearly drunk.

He made it to her bedroom. It felt really strange for Goku. He had tucked children into bed before, but never an adult. He laid her on her mattress and took off her jacket shoes, and any jewelry she wore, just throwing them on the side of her bed. By the time he was finished. It looked as though she had fallen asleep.

He yawned himself. Of course as an immortal, his body no longer needed sleep to function. He could spend years without sleeping a wink and feel just fine, but when he saw someone else do it and saw how late it was he just couldn't help but get a little sleepy. It was the same way with food. When it was in front of him he got hungry. His body was just conditioned to it. It was what he was used to.

He thought about finding a place to take a nap when he felt a tug at his arm. He looked down to find Chi, barley awake with her eyes half lidded, begging him in a groggy voice, "Don't go. Will you just stay here with me a while?"

Well that worked out perfectly. He lay down next to her on her bed and just as he got comfortable, she cuddled into him, resting her head on his broad chest and let out a content sigh. As he shut his eyes Goku couldn't help but smile. It felt just like it used to. He was so happy, he didn't even mind her booze and puke smell.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own no dragon Ball series.**

Chimerra's head was pounding. She couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes. She didn't remember last night and at the moment she could care less. She just wanted to snuggle her face into her pillow and keep on sleeping until she felt better. Then she noticed something strange. She gently rubbed her hand across her pillow. It didn't feel right. It almost felt like she was lying on top on a man's bare chest but that couldn't be right.

"Heh heh."

She snapped her eyes wide open at the sound of a man chuckling, forgetting her plan of just sleeping all day. Now she knew something was up.

She shifted her gaze upward and met the dark eyes that belonged to none other than Goku. He smiled down at her, still a little groggy from just waking up. The way she rubbed her hand across his chest tickled him awake. He let out a yawn and said sweetly "Good Morning!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chi practically jumped a foot in the air out of pure shock and fell right out of bed. Her sudden unexpected scream startled Goku, ridding him of any tiredness that was still in him.

"Um, are you okay?"

Chimerra backed away from him all the way to the other side of the room. Oh my God, she screeched in her head as she searched the contents of her memory for what she did last night. She couldn't have actually done anything like… Like_ that_ with Goku could she? No! She was saving herself for her wedding night!

"Listen, pal! I hope you know that if you did anything to me last night that I can press charges for Rape even if I said yes while I was drunk, because technically I wasn't in the right mindset to consent. Look it up! It's the law, and I know a jury of peers will agree with me!" She yelled as she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"What are you talking about? All I did was sleep next to you." He spoke as he rolled out of the bed.

Chimerra looked down at her clothing. She still had it on from last night, so unless he took it off, then put it back on her she was safe.

"Don't you remember? You called me last night to pick you and take you home."

"I did?" Vague memories came back to her. She could remember going to that party to try to be the girl Ophelia wanted and drinking way too much. So it was lucky that Goku came last night. She couldn't remember all that much but she was sure that things almost got pretty bad before he showed up. She let out a sigh of relief. She was safe.

"Baby? Did I just hear you scream?"

But not safe from her mother who just called out to her from outside her door. She visibly tensed up. There was no way she could explain an adult white man. In her bedroom, let alone why all her clothes smelled of beer and puke when she was technically too young to drink. She'd be dead!

"Uh, yeah momma. I had a bad dream but I'm all right!" She called back. Praying her mother wouldn't open the door and walk in.

"Oh, is that your mother?" Goku asked with a smile. He had never met Chi's mother before. "I should introduce myself."

The very second those words escaped his mouth. Chimerra was in front of the man covering his lips with her hand to prevent him from uttering a single sound. She couldn't let her mother hear him. There was no way they could meet like this.

"Well okay baby! I'm off to work!" Her mother called out.

"Okay, have a good day! I love you, bye!" Once she heard the front door slam and was sure her mother was gone she released Goku and let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. That was too close of a call.

Goku, once again confused by his woman's actions blinked for a moment. "Um what happened?"

Chi slumped down on her bed in exhaustion partly because she was still reeling from last night and partly because it was just too early for all this excitement. "Oh Just another float in the parade of chaos that is my life these days."

"No I mean from last night." He had already shrugged off chi restraining him from speaking to her mother. That was just one of the strange, confusing actions that he was used to from her. What he wasn't used to was her going out and drinking to the point where she got herself into trouble. "What were you doing? Drinking all night at a down town party? That's not like you."

Chi had come to remember the other event that had taken place yesterday. Ophelia had broken up with her and she wanted so badly to get her back. "I thought I could win Ophelia back if I could show her I can be the girl of her dreams. The one who's not nagging and prude-like all the time. She always said it was a good thing to be open minded, so I thought if I could just show her I could be that girl, She'd see how far I was willing to go for her, how much I want to be with her…"

"That doesn't make much sense to me." Goku responded.

"What? You think it's a good thing to be closed minded and prudy?"

"I don't think it's a good thing or a bad thing. I think it's a _you_ thing."

Now it was Chimerra's turn to be confused.

Goku explained. "Of coarse it's good to keep an open mind, but you just aren't comfortable trying new things all the time, so don't. If you want to change then change but don't so it for someone else. I know Ophelia had her heart in the right place, but I don't think it was her right to try and change you. When you love someone you've gotta love and accept all parts of them. And there's a big difference between accepting a person and tolerating them. You have to encourage the one you love to love themselves the way they are. The way you love them. So yeah, you have bad qualities. But they are a part of who you are, and I really, really like who you are. So I guess it is a good thing."

Goku himself probably didn't know how deep that message had hit her but it really stuck. He was right. When you love someone you have to accept all parts of them, not just tolerate them. Ophelia wasn't accepting her less than perfect characteristics and she wasn't accepting all of Ophelia either. She was right. She wasn't attracted to her body, she just was too scared to get near another man again, and it's wrong to be with her if she couldn't love all of her.

"What now?" Chi asked aloud. It was clear her relationship with Ophelia was over for good. She had no scholarship, no job, and no lover.

Goku tried to come up with an answer. "Well my advice to you would be-" He was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by a terrible feeling that struck his core. It wasn't the first time he had this feeling but it was never a welcomed one and it always seemed to take him by surprise.

Chi could tell that something was wrong with him. He suddenly looked so anxious. It was like all the wind was knocked out of him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Pan!" He answered still looking shocked. "There's something wrong with my granddaughter! I can sense her ki getting weaker! I have to go to her!

Chi quickly went to him. "Take me with you!" She had become friends with this old woman. If she was in trouble or something, she wanted to be there for her.

Chi latched onto Goku's arm as he instantly transmission them both out of there.

* * *

><p>Poor Goku Jr. couldn't stop crying. Chimerra did her best to try and console him and hug him, but she knew it wouldn't do much good. Pan was dead. She had massive heart attack. This was her second and unfortunately she didn't survive this one.<p>

Poor GJ. He lived all alone with his grandmother. What was going to happen to him now, and where was Goku when they needed him most? He said something about seeing where Pan ended up and if she got there okay and then he did his teleportation thingy out of here. Chi didn't understand it but it better have been important.

Chi didn't quite get that Goku had gone to Other world to find Pan. This was her first time dying and he wanted to make sure where ever she was, she was okay. At first he was surprised to find that she did not end up in heaven, but then King Yemma directed him to the Kaio's place.

When he got there he was both relived and pleased at what he came to find. Pan was there. She was in the middle of hugging her father. She hadn't seen him for so long. Then she turned to find her grandpa Goku.

"Hey Grandpa, what do you think? I made it to the Kaio's place!" She said happily as she twirled around as if she was an excited little girl modeling a new dress.

To be honest she was pretty close to being a little girl again. Now that she was dead her wrinkles were gone and she had been reverted back to the body she used when she was a young woman, just as every warrior there had been reverted back to their prime.

"Now that I'm here, you can bet I'm gonna train again like there's no tomorrow and I'm gonna do some butt kicking just like the old days!"

"Well technically now that you're dead there really is no tomorrow." Goku replied. They all shared a laugh. In the Son family, this was death. Just another adventure; however Pan was just reminded that not everyone in the family viewed it like that.

"Oh, Goku Jr…." She remembered solemnly. "What's going to happen to him now that I'm gone?"

Goku smiled as he came up with the solution. "Hey don't you worry about a thing. I'll stay with him."

"Really dad?" Gohan asked. "But what about your training?"

"Hey I'm an immortal, remember? I've got all eternity to train with Shenron. My family needs me now. Now that Chi and I are back together, we can both stay with him and live In Pan's house together. It'll be like old times. I'll train GJ to become really strong and I promise that I'll come see you guys as often as I can to tell you about how things are going down on earth with GJ and Chi. I promise."

"Oh Grandpa." Pan gave him big thank you hug. "Please tell him I'm all right. That I'm happy here and that I'll be watching over him from this side."

"I will." He said his goodbyes to all of his family and friends and instantly transmitted himself back to the hospital where Chi and GJ were.

"GJ." Goku got down on one knee to his great, great grandson's eye level. "You're grandma's all right. She got to the Other world safely and is gonna be training with her father and uncle and friends. She's really happy where she is now but she also misses you and loves you very much."

Goku Jr. looked his great, great grandfather in his dark eyes with his own tear filled ones. "_Sniff…._ What am I gonna do without her?"

"Don't worry. Me and your grandma chi and gonna come stay with you in your grandma's home, and I promise anytime you need to talk to her you just tell me and I'll use instant transmission to get to her and relay the message. In the mean time do you think you can be strong? If you're good and train really hard then when the time comes you can see her again face to face."

GJ sniffed away the last of his tears and gave his grandpa Goku a big hug. "I promise I'll do my best just like she wanted me to."

"Uh, Goku?"

He looked up to see his woman with a look of restrained anger on her face.

"Can I talk to you alone, for a minute?"

Goku released GJ and followed his wife down the corridor so they could speak privately.

"I cannot believe you would put me in this spot." She said now that they were out of earshot of Goku Jr.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who wanted to go over here to talk."

"I mean what you just did out there in front of GJ!" She snapped, in no mood for his stupidity. "You told him that I was going to come live with you guys? How am I supposed to refuse that in front of a little boy who just lost his grandmother without breaking his heart further? I can't come to live with you!"

Goku was confused. He thought this was perfect. Pan's house was all paid in full there would be no mortgage. Wasn't she trying to safe money? And more than that, he thought that they were finally going to get back together. They were getting along just like they used to, she came to terms with her sexuality, and they even shared a bed last night.

"But… But I thought…"

"Look I adore GJ and I think you're…" What did she think of him? Certainly feelings had changed dramatically since they first met, but… No! Even if she did love him, moving in with him, while he just got custody of a kid? That's too much, too soon and she was all ready processing too many feelings at once already. She had to focus on one thing right now. Getting money for school!

"I- I'm just sorry. I-I need to find work. I'll take the bus home!"

She turned around and ran to the nearest exit, leaving Goku alone standing there with that feeling of stomachaches in his heart again.


	11. Chapter 11

**What up party people? I hope you're ready for another thrilling installment. I hope you all really enjoyed the last chapter. That whole speech that Goku said about how you have to accept everything, good and bad about the one you love was something I had in mind in the beginning stages of the plot so I really wanted to write it.**

**I got a lot of reviews about poor Goku. Yes it is really sad for him. The one he loves is slipping away and he doesn't fully understand why or how to fix it, but I hope you understand Chimerra's point of view too. She only met the man a few weeks ago and now he's suggesting she move in. She's already going though a lot in her life and Goku is unknowingly making things more difficult. It's neither of their faults it's just the situation.**

**Gue22: you brought up something I've been thinking about for a while now. I'm using Pan and GJ's relationship from the movie 'A hero's legacy' and in the movie it doesn't state who Pan's kid/ Goku Jr.'s parent is or why he doesn't live with them. In fact was Pan even married? They kept the name Son. It's really a head scratcher. **

**Anyway, I own No dragon ball series.**

Things didn't get better between Chi and Goku. She tried to cut him off. She thought it would be best. Things were just too confusing around him and they were all moving way too fast. It was as if one day she was just a regular 18 year old waitress with a pretty girlfriend and the next she was broke, questioning her sexuality and now was asked to be a mother figure for a sweet kid and an insane, all powerful white man who just acted like a sweet kid. It was just much to process all at once and to be honest she had other things to focus on too. He now had custody of a kid, she was 18, she thought both the Son guys were great but this wasn't the time in her life for dealing with that. Right now she needed to find a new job.

Goku kept trying to get into contact with her but it was no good. He sat with his great, great grandson in their kitchen trying to think of something.

A week had gone by since Pan's death and GJ was getting by. It was easier with his grandpa Goku around and knowing that grandma Pan was in a good place but he was still adjusting.

It would have been easier if Grandma Chi were around. He only knew her for a short time but he had gotten pretty close to her. She had practically become a part of the family. It was like have a mother or at the very least a motherly older sister around. He understood why she felt the way she did. Grandpa Goku had a habit of going from one point to the next big step in a mater of seconds (figuratively and literally) and to move in and be a part of the family was certainly a big thing to ask but, well, damn it he wanted what he wanted and he was with his great, great grandpa on this. He wanted Grandma Chi around.

"There has got to be a way to get your grandma Chi back. Maybe we can pay for her schooling. Don't we have any money we're not using?" Goku asked.

"You want to give her money for something in exchange for being your lady?" GJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, basically. Why wouldn't that work?"

"It's prostitution and illegal."

"Aw man!" Goku thought there must have been a reason why no one else did that, unless he was the first person to come up with that idea. Prostitution, huh? He didn't know there was a word for it.

Then Goku Jr was struck with an idea. "_we_ couldn't give her the money in exchange for love, but there is someone who could. Didn't she say that she had a lawyer dad who has all of their money?"

"Yeah she also says he's a big jerk."

"But that was years ago. Maybe he's worked out his anger problems, maybe he wants to see his family but is too ashamed after what he did, and if not I bet if we talked to him we could straiten him out and make him see how wrong he was!

Goku brightened up at that idea. He was good at making people see the error of their ways. Heck, most of his friends had tried to kill him when they first met, and not only that but if he did this then it would be bringing a family back together! Chi would be so grateful for that! Maybe it would be enough to love them as a family again!

"That's a great idea! The only trouble is finding that guy! I'll have to go to king Yemma or king Kaio again and have them go through their records and-"

"I'll bet you could just look him up on the Internet." Goku Jr. suggested.

Goku stared at him puzzled "The inner of what?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy finding him. Chimerra's mother and her must have changed back to her maiden name after the divorce because he had a different last name. But after some time, effort, and some help from Google, they finally came upon a man named Robert Firmsby who lived a few cities away. He was a pretty successful lawyer. He lived in a beautiful apartment building that resembled a four or five star hotel. When Goku and GJ made their way to the building, GJ couldn't help but get distracted by how big and beautiful the structure was. Goku however remained focused. He walked right up to the front door and proceeded to enter only to be halted by the man at the door.<p>

"Can I help you?" The man asked, snapping GJ out of his musings in the process.

"Yes." Goku answered. I'm looking for my father in law. His name is Robert Firmsby. Can you please tell me where in this building he lives?"

GJ did a face palm still not used to how his great, great grandpa handled situations.

"Sir I think it would be best if you were to leave." The doorman replied. He had no interest in entertaining the whims of a man who seemed clearly crazy to him.

"Goku was about to say something when GJ intervened. He had a funny feeling he knew where this would go. If grandpa Goku continued to push, then this guy would eventually call security. That wouldn't stop Goku in the least and they would either just try harder to get him out of here or they'd freak out at his strength, either way it would eventually lead to a big scene and Goku Jr truly wanted to do what he could to avoid that.

"Come on Grandpa Goku. Let's not make trouble." It would be best if they just backed away now and came up with a new plan to get in contact with Chi's dad.

Goku and his great, great grandson stepped around the corner. Gj rubbed his chin in thought. "There's gotta be another way to-" He just noticed he wasn't speaking to anybody. Goku was gone. He looked in all directions until he heard him call out.

"Hey!" GJ gazed up to see the man floating above him.

"I can sense a ki coming from this building that could fit the description of the man your grandma Chi told me about. It's a long shot and I can't be sure cause I never met him but we could start with him." He pointed to a window on the 17th floor.

"Oh… Wait for me!" As a new flyer GJ was still a little shaky floating up with his Grandpa Goku and he was also doing his best to be discrete and not draw attention to himself while he flew in the big city. It took a few minutes for them to get there.

They made their way up to the window. Luckily it was unlocked. It would have looked bad if they had to break it to get in but then again he probably didn't think he needed to lock it to stay safe from people who wanted to break in since he lived on the 17th floor.

They got in and made themselves comfortable. They could hear a man in the other room talking on his phone so they politely waited for him to be finished before they began their proposition.

Robert was deep into his conversation with his client over the cell phone but not so deep that when he turned the corner he didn't notice the two complete strangers sitting on his couch. He stared at them for a moment and they silently stared back.

He was a tall clean-cut man, probably a little shorter than Goku, who bared a striking family resemblance to Chimerra. He wore a nice business suit and at the moment, a shocked look on his face clearly not expecting to see the two strangers sitting patiently on his sofa.

"I'll have to call you back." He said to his client before he hung up the phone. "Who are you?" He said with threatening anger in his voice.

"Please just listen to us sir!" GJ quickly spoke. He could tell that this man was on the verge of calling the police and he wanted to make sure he could get a word in before his grandpa Goku said or did something to take away the opportunity. Luckily he had thought up of what to say to him on the way here.

"My name is Goku Jr and this is my… relative, Goku." He didn't really feel like explaining to this man about how the guy next to him who appeared to be in his late 20's/ early 30's was his great, great grandfather.

"We're so sorry to have just entered your home like this but we are really good friends of your daughter, Chimerra and we needed to speak with you!"

"Chimerra?" It had been so long since he had any contact with his only child. She must be about 18 now. The fact that he wanted so badly to hear about her and how she was doing was the only thing that stopped him from calling the cops on the two who sat in front of him.

"Listen." GJ continued. "Chimerra's a great girl! She works so hard and she's been accepted into one of the finest universities in the area. The problem is she doesn't have the money to afford going there. She recently lost her job and her chance at a big scholarship. It would mean so much if you would …um…" How could he put this without sounding-

"Since you have a lot of money would you please give her some so she can go to school?"

-as rude as his grandpa Goku had just put it.

Robert stared at them both for a minute. It certainly was something to take in and consider. He cast his eyes down so as to not look at them anymore and he slumped into the chair across from them. Shameful memories began to play in his head. "She sent you two here on her behalf to ask me this?"

"Um… well… no." GJ responded. "She doesn't exactly know we're here."

"Did she tell you the reason why we haven't spoken in so long?" It wasn't really a question. He had a feeling they knew.

"Yes."

"Then you know why coming here was pointless. She will not take any money from me." He knew it was true. If she was as desperate for cash as these two had claimed but still hadn't come to him, then there is no way she would appreciate these guys doing the groveling for her.

This time it was Goku who spoke up. "Sir. She told me what you had done to her family but I can sense that you're not that type of person anymore, that you feel remorse and that you truly care about her, so why not do this for her? It would really make her happy."

"What I had done to her and her mother was unforgivable. There is no way they would accept money from me and I am too ashamed to even try to face them. I did the worst thing a man could do to his family. It just isn't that easy. There's no place for me in her life."

"But you're her last hope! Please We're just trying to make her dream come true so that she'll be happy enough to talk to us again and come home!" Goku replied.

"Come home? How do you two know her again?" It seemed rather odd to him that his daughter would be making friends with people who ages were so far apart from her own.

"She was my wife but now she doesn't want to be apart of our family anymore." Goku answered. It was about time he said something awkward to screw it all up.

Robert stared at him. He must have heard him wrong. "Could you please say that again?"

"She used to be my wife and the mother of my sons but now she's so preoccupied with other stuff she doesn't want anything to do with the family anymore."

Goku didn't see the vein on Robert's neck throb in rage at that answer. If he had, he would have stopped talking.

"I thought she was changing her mind about wanting nothing to do with us. We've been getting along so well lately. Last week after she drank too much beer I even got to sleep with her just like we used to when our kids were still around but then-"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL!"

The once dignified man had now lost it after hearing all that from him. He had jumped from his chair and onto Goku, wrapping his hands around his neck to choke the man who was clearly closer to his age than his daughter's. He would not let him get away with it.

It took GJ a minute to pry the man off of his grandpa Goku. It took Goku a second to catch his breath. He did catch him off guard but he bounced back quick.

"See, if you didn't want to be apart of her life you wouldn't care that I-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He threatened with a tone that matched Chi chi's at her worst.

They didn't need to be told twice. They bolted straight for the front door, leaving Robert alone with his thoughts. After a moment he had calmed down and thought about his little girl.

Oh… what had he done?

**I feel a little iffy about this chapter. The truth is whenever I come up with a story I know how I what it to end and I know how it begins but the middle part is the most vague for me. Other chapters eventually came to me as I wrote but at the moment i have a smige of writers block. So I already know whether or not Chi and Goku will get together and whether or not Chi gets some money and even what her father is going to do but i just need one big event to get us there. You'll see me agin when I finally come up with something.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own no dragon ball series**

Poor Chi was getting nowhere. She was constantly setting up interviews and looking through the want adds but she just couldn't quite find a job right for her. There were some places that had terrible hours, others that didn't give decent enough pay, and some that she just couldn't get because of lack of experience. When she did happen to stumble upon something good enough she wasn't able to concentrate during the interview and she'd blow it.

Usually she was really good at that sort of thing. She'd always dress nice, and prepare herself but she just couldn't focus on what the interviewer was saying and even though he didn't say anything on the topic, she knew he didn't like her. What was the reason for her lack of concentration? Goku.

The man would not leave her thoughts. She kept thinking about him and his proposal to live with him. She was beginning to even have dreams about him and what living with him would be like. Some of the dreams didn't even make any sense, like the one where they were flying on the back of a yellow cloud searching for a magic fan to save a castle that was engulfed in flames.

All she wanted was some time to cool off. She was going through so many changes right now. It's hard enough adjusting to being a high school graduate and rediscovering your sexuality but now she had to deal with a dense all-powerful immortal being who had the hots for her. She felt her cheeks get warmer the more she thought of him. Oh no! She could honestly be blushing could she?

Okay she'd admit it. She really liked the guy; maybe enough to even love him. His offer did make a lot of sense in a way. She adored GJ and it would save her a lot of money to live with him rather than spend so much cash on dorming with some other college student that the school would just stick her with to share a room, and Pan certainly did have a lovely home. It was just that for the longest time she had always had a set plan and this would change it all. Not to mention she just got out of a very serious relationship and while she accepted that she was not physically attracted to Ophelia she was in love with her. Was it wrong to fall in love with some one else so quickly after a break up? Sigh, this was all just so confusing.

She was now resorting to scrimping to save money. She could have taken a bus home from that terrible interview but to save a quick zeni she decided to walk the 21 blocks home. She hated how cheap she was becoming. She made her way up to her apartment building, by now she was dog tired, and reached into her bag for her keys.

_Rustle_

Chi quickly jerked around when she heard something. She saw nobody there. Once again she was being paranoid. This was exactly how she first met Goku. Chi mentally slapped herself for thinking of him again. She was trying to clear her mind of that subject. She made her way into her home, shrugging off the noise she heard. Obviously it was nothing.

She had no idea that there was a very sick man watching her go into her apartment. She was completely oblivious of the one that she feared most, Patrick Ross. You see last year this man named Patrick had dated Chimerra. They were only together for a short period of time but they hit it off quickly. Patrick knew he was in love. So in love that he wanted her all for himself. They didn't need any friends or family, they just needed each other. He adored her and she adored him too. She just needed to be reminded every now and again that she should just stick by him. Sometimes she would wander off, spend more times with others than with him and make bad decisions. She had even cheated on him. There was no proof and all evidence pointed otherwise but he could just feel it. She even had the nerve to lie to him and tell him she didn't. He straitened her out for that even though she still said she didn't.

Then that dumb bitch Ophelia came into the picture. He told his girl to keep away from her but that dumb blond refused to leave them alone. She filled Chimerra's mind with nonsense, telling her that he was no good. Sure he wasn't perfect. Every now and then he'd punish her more than necessary but he told her he was sorry and it was for her own good. If it weren't for Ophelia Chimerra would have never turned on him. She blew that broken arm way out of proportion. Calling the cops on him was completely uncalled for. He had spent months in jail and many more months on probation, but all that time he had never stopped thinking about his girl.

If she thought of him as the bad guy, fine he'd play the bad guy. He was the real victim in this situation, he was completely sure of it. Spending all that time being punished for something just between the two of them while she was out screwing around. He knew she was, he was sure, probably with the whole neighborhood! Well now it was time to give her the biggest punishment of her life! He'd show her a thing or two.

It took Patrick a while to find her. He had wasted over a week waiting for her outside her café every night this week to get the jump on her, only to find out she didn't work there anymore. Now she was really gonna get it for making him waste all that time and spend all those nights in a café parking lot. He should have just checked where she lived in the first place. But at least now enough time had past where he were sure she had forgotten about him so she wouldn't see him coming and tonight he was gonna give it to her at her own house. Payback is a bitch as she'd soon see.

He followed her up to her apartment; close enough to tail her but still far enough away so that she wouldn't notice him. Although it would hardly matter tonight, she was so lost in her own thoughts that she wouldn't have noticed if he walked right beside her.

Once inside she made her way to her bedroom hoping that a good nights rest would having her feeling better. She was exhausted from doing so much thinking. She wasn't getting anywhere and it was making her head hurt.

Just as she shut her eyes she heard something outside. Slowly she crept out of her room to see what the ruckus was. The front door was rattling. Who or what on earth could be doing that? She wasn't expecting company and tonight was another one of Momma's late nights, she wouldn't be home this early.

She was about to unlock the door to see for herself when she heard the answer. One that sent shivers down to her core.

"Heh, heh! Knock, knock? Anyone wanna come out and play? Ha, ha!"

Oh my god! She hadn't heard that voice in so long but it had kept her company in her nightmares. Patrick was back and was trying to break into her home. She panicked in her mind. No! He couldn't be out on parole already! This was too soon! She never wanted to see him again! How could he be here?

She backed away from the door as she hyperventilated. Her old fear of men, the one that she had buried deep inside of her since she had become friends with Goku had resurfaced and hit her full on. She couldn't stop herself from panicking.

She ran for the nearest phone and dialed Goku's number as fast as she could. Every ring that she heard seemed to last for eternity! Why wasn't he picking up? Since the day they met he was always there when she was in danger, why couldn't she get a hold of him now?

She didn't know that the reason he was no where near a telephone was because he was still flying home from a visit from her father and even with their amazing speed there was no way they would be anywhere near home in time to hear this phone call.

She slammed the phone down on its hook as she heard her ex boyfriend get closer to breaking down the door. In the neighborhood that she lived in the cops wouldn't show up and it didn't matter if she called them because they too would not be able to get there in time.

She slid down the wall into a corner and brought her knees close to her chest as if that would protect her from what was about to come. The only thing that stopped her from screaming was the thought of Goku. Why was it that even in a situation like this she still couldn't get her mind away from the man? For a brief moment she thought that maybe if she just concentrated hard enough on him, he would be able to sense her distress and he'd come to her rescue like he always did, but the problem with that was she didn't know completely how his sensing abilities worked. Would he sense her distress? It wasn't a reliable plan if she didn't know if it would work.

With one more slam on the door, it broke down and the crazy young man, with his cynical, dark gaze slowly entered. Patrick had such a crazy look in his eyes as he menacingly approached her. Her heart almost stopped.

What would Goku do if he were here right now?

This question seemed to scream inside of her head so loud that it seemed to be shouting louder than her own inner screams of terror. Just barley but it was enough to make her shakily stand up as Patrick came closer. She knew the answer but the question was, was she strong enough of a person to take care of this on her own?

* * *

><p>GJ and Goku were flying home from Mr. Firmsby's place. It would have been faster to just use instant transmission but after that disaster they could use the flight to just cool off. That went worst than they expected. There was probably no way her father would give Chi that money and if she ever found out that they went behind her back and interfered with her family's privet business she'd most likely be furious. They had no idea where to go from here. Chi was broke and wanted nothing to do with them. They were stuck with no ideas.<p>

Goku looked back to his young great, great grandson. He looked so disappointed. Goku hung back a little so that the two of them were flying side by side. He was already flying slower than usual because GJ was still a new flyer and not yet able to keep up with his amazing speed.

Of coarse Goku was taking losing Chi the worst but poor GJ was still just a kid going through a hard time now. He deserved to have that family he was longing for even if it would be a bit odd.

"Hey…" Goku said to get his attention. He needed to say some thing to cheer the boy up. Maybe if Goku Jr. saw that he didn't feel hopeless, than he wouldn't either.

"If you don't stop looking so glum and start paying attention to where you are flying, you're bound to crash into something." Goku offered the advice with a smile in which GJ returned. It was a small one and it was easy to tell the kid was still sad but it was a start.

It was then that Goku's smile was replaced by an expression of shock. He could feel that his woman was terrified. There was something wrong. What was worse was that the more he concentrated on her, the more he noticed what was going on around her. Chi was not alone. She was with someone who had ill intent towards her.

Not wanting to upset his great, great grandson further with his grandma Chi's distress he remained calm as he said to him. "GJ there's something important that I just remembered I need to take care of. Can you make it back home without me?"

GJ gave him a confused look. "Uh, sure grandpa but what-"

"Thanks!" Before he could explain he had already used his instant transmission to get out of there. He rematerialized just outside of Chi's apartment.

This time he would not fool around. He was ready to unleash hell upon whoever it was that raised their hand against his woman. He would make it clear that no one, _no one_ was aloud to step out on her. His heavy angry steps thundered across the ground as he furiously marched his way up the stairs to her apartment. His face was set in a quiet rage ready to reign down upon this attacker. He rounded the corner and just as he made his way to her room and stepped inside he was shocked to find the predicament she was in.

She wasn't in danger. In fact if anyone was in trouble it was this so called attacker. He lay curled up in a heap on the floor, bruised and beat up and Chi stood threateningly over him respectively kicking him in the stomach. Beads of sweat pooled off of her. Her eyes held a focused intensity as she gazed down upon her defeated foe and as she continued her barrage of blows she let out angry feral grunts to match his pained whimpers.

Goku had forgotten how well she could take care of herself in these situations. He was so wrapped up in her sad stories of abuse he had almost forgotten how she refused to take crap from anyone who dared to treat her so shamefully. The way she appeared now looked so much like how she did back in the old days and seeing her in action like this, Goku thought she couldn't look any lovelier. It was like one of those moments in the movies where time slows down and beautiful music could be heard. He savored this beautiful moment, this beautiful violent moment.

She let out one final kick to her ex boyfriend before she finally stopped to notice Goku standing there. He just gazed at her happily as he spoke the only words that came to his mind. "You're pretty strong."

It took a few minutes before Chi could stop panting. It wasn't easy but she had finally faced her fear, and gave him a good beating too. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah… I guess so…"

**So yeah. Tell me what you think. Not my best chapter but I'd still like to hear from you. I went through my reviews to help me break my writers block and I found one that suggested that I give Chi a chance to kick some butt since Chi chi was once the strongest woman on earth.**

**By the way it is either going to be the next chapter or the one after that, that's going to wrap this thing up and end it. So all of your questions will be answered. See ya then.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own no Dragon Ball series.**

Chi entered her home like any ordinary day but upon entering she received a very unordinary greeting. Her mother surprised her by throwing confetti right into her face like she was celebrating something. There was even a homemade cake on the table. Chi was completely stunned.

"Uh, momma? What is this?"

"Oh I have been waiting for you to get home so I could surprise you! Baby, I am so proud of you! I even took the evening off from both my jobs so we could celebrate!" Her mother was all aglow, just radiating with excitement and happiness.

Chi was still very confused. "What s this all about?"

Her mother rushed over to the kitchen table picked up a letter and then rushed right back to her. She quickly shoved the letter into her stunned daughter's hands and replied, "Why your scholarship of coarse! I found this in the mailbox today! It's thick so I'm sure that's a good sign! Oh baby I knew that if you didn't get one, you'd find another! This is the lucky one I can feel it!"

Chi gaped at the letter. It looked like it was addressed from one of those big fancy scholarship funds but after she had lost out on that big one a while back she was sure that was it. What could have sent this one?

"Well don't keep me in suspense anymore, baby! I've been waiting all this time for you to come home and open it! Now open it!" Her mother was practically jumping up and down like and excited toddler just waiting to know the contents of the letter.

Wanting answers herself Chi carefully proceeded to open it. As her eyes scanned the pages her confusion turned to shocked realization.

Yes it did look like a professional scholarship, it awarded her exactly what she would need however this was like no other scholarship she had ever seen. It had apparently just opened up to students. A very rich lawyer named Firmsby had just started it recently and there was only one person who entered it. A young man named Mr. Son who had apparently entered it in Chimerra's name. At the very end of the professionally typed paper there was Mr. Robert Firmsby's signature and a little hand written message that read:

_I know after everything that has happened I have no right to offer you anything but here is some advice; when you get to college find yourself a better boyfriend._

She understood what was going on but for the sake of her still trembling with excitement mother, she would let it slide for tonight. She looked up at her mom with a big smile.

"I got it!"

* * *

><p>Chi had asked Goku over the phone to stop by her apartment building over 15 minutes ago. What was taking him so long? With his powers he should have been there 15 minutes ago. She had something very important to discuss with him. She had been doing a lot of thinking lately and had come to a very important decision.<p>

The young woman stood in front of her building tapping her foot against the sidewalk pavement in anticipation when he finally flew in, landing right in front of her.

"Hey Chi!" He smiled at her but she said nothing. Goku gulped. She looked mad.

"Goku I got a letter today from my father. "

His face flushed slightly. "Uh, y-you did?"

"Yes. He subtly apologized for what he did to me and my mom and offered me money in the form of a scholarship."

"Uh well that's great. Are you gonna take it?"

"I think so. I didn't have the heart to tell my mom the truth about it and I already told her I would accept it. He generally does seem sorry. I'm not quite ready to forgive him just yet but as long as I don't have to see him I can slowly consider it since he's trying to make amends, and to be honest if I really want to follow my dreams I can't be too picky over matters like this. I might change my mind and send the money back but for right now. I'm in a really good place and it puts me in a good considering mood." She explained.

Goku thought that he was in the clear until her eyes suddenly narrowed and she asked him, "In the letter it hinted that he knew you. Have you met my father before?"

"W-What? No of coarse not! I've Never even heard of Robert Firmsby and even if I did how would I find him? I don't even know how to work one of those computer box thingies! Stop asking silly questions! Heh heh!"

Chi could tell before he even opened his mouth to answer that he was lying as she watched him fluster about failing to cover his tracks. He was the one who filled her father in on her situation and the truth was that she was okay with that. If it had been anyone else who had done that she would have told them to mind their own business. But since he would be apart of her family from now on she supposed it would be his business in a way.

That's right. She admitted it. She was in love with this man. She realized it when she saw him walk in on her beating up her ex. This whole time she was afraid of the person she was going to become if she gave into those feelings. For so long she had been just fine with the person that she was. A hard working girl, trying her best to please the ones she loved and get to where she wanted to go in life and Chi was just so afraid of change because she didn't know what she would become if she had chosen him but that night she knew what that person would be. She'd like herself even more

Thinking of Goku is what gave her the strength to stand up and face her fear. Thanks to him she accepted herself for what she was and was ready to become a better person on her own terms not because someone else wanted her to be better in a certain way. She was happy with Goku and maybe she didn't know what would eventually become of her if she chose to be with him but why deny something that makes her an all around happier and better person?

The man was crazy, childish, and metaphorically punched the laws of physics in the face on an hourly basis, but she was in love with him and it was past time she gave into those feelings.

Giving Goku a stern look that truly scared him, Chi was ready to make a deal. "Goku!"

"Ah! What?" He stood up a little straighter, waiting to get it!

"I have three conditions! The first is that I will always be listened to and treated with respect! If this starts to turn into something bad like my last boyfriend, I'm outta here and I reserve the right to leave without you following me to try and change my mind!"

That was no problem. She could already tell that Goku wasn't the type to turn on the one's he cared about. She could just feel that about him. Still she had to put it out there. For Goku, he didn't understand why that was part of the conditions. It was just a given. He had never nor could he ever do wrong by Chi. He'd never raise a hand to purposely hurt her. He could never even find it in him to raise his voice to her.

"The second condition is that this relationship will not interfere with my future goals! I'll play mommy for your family for a while but I will finish college and have a successful career. This cannot and will not get in the way of that!" Goku nodded. Once again it sounded reasonable. She deserved to follow her dreams. She had always let him follow his.

"The final condition is that you help me move. I have a lot of heavy stuff that I want to bring with me when it's time to start school and it's a pain to do it by myself!" That one Goku was a little confused about. Did she mean move in with him or move into a dorm room for when her school began its first semester? In fact what was this whole conditions list even for? Did this all mean what he hoped it meant?

"Okay then." She simply stated.

"Okay?"

"Okay as in I'm ready to be your girl, and when the fall semester starts, I'll move in with you and GJ."

An enormous smile burst across Goku's face. "Alright!"

His smile was too infectious. She had to start smiling too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One year later.<strong>_

Chi put GJ's report card up on the refrigerator next to her's. She beamed happily at them both. They both got strait A's. "Look at that GJ. We're the A team." She giggled.

"Hey Chi? Now that the school year is over can we go out and spend the summer training now please?" Goku pleaded as he sat at the kitchen table. He had been waiting all summer for Goku Jr. to get out of school so that they can train together. Sure they trained after school when he was done with all of the studying Chi made him do and in the mean time he would spend his time seeing his friends in various worlds but now that school had been let out for both Chi and Goku Jr. now was the time he could really intensify his great, great grandson's training.

"Well I suppose if GJ. Really wants to-"

"YES!" The boy yelled cutting her off. After all of the studying grandma Chi had made him do he wanted nothing more than to spend the summer taking a break by training with his grandpa Goku.

"Oh alright. You two have fun. I need to get a jumpstart on cleaning the breakfast dishes."

Chi truly had a great life. She never dreamed it could get this good. Her relationship with her father was still shaky at best and it didn't help that the man hated Goku. Apparently they had a bad first meeting or something, but she could remember a time when she hated the thought of having a relationship with her father at all so things were better. Her mother was only given vague details about her relationship with Goku, nothing specific. Chi had told her that she was living in a nice place off campus and that she had a great boyfriend. She failed to mention that she was living with him but she'd take this one thing at a time. She knew that she wanted to introduce Goku to her sometime over the summer break so her mother could get to know him better. She loved her mom and the last thing that Chi wanted was for her to hate her man the same way her father did because of misunderstandings, so they would approach this carefully.

Sure it was hard keeping up with the Son family. Cooking for them was a challenge cleaning up after them was no picnic but for some odd reason she couldn't keep a smile off of her face.

Goku and GJ were just about to run out of the house to go have fun training but before they left in a dash they quickly said a good bye to Chi.

"Thanks! see you!" GJ quickly said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Goku followed suit. Also giving his woman a kiss on the same cheek. "Love you! Bye!"

As they dashed out the door the last thing they heard from her was, "Love you too! Have a great day!" She put a hand onto her belly, knowing it was still too early to feel the baby kick but she'd like to imagine it was considering how strong his or her father was. She was sure that the little guy would take after the rest of the Son family.

Goku knew it would be a great day. He couldn't possibly wish for his life to get any better and the best part of it was knowing there was someone to share it with.

**And that's all folks! I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did. I hope I answered all of your questions. I want you to know that this was my most successful fan fic yet. Thank you!**


End file.
